underhanded superpower
by axeman
Summary: harry is taken away and trained by the founders and merlin, he has a few surprises in store for his friends
1. tonks crush

Chapter 1: Tonks's Crush

Wotcher Harry,

I'm outside on babysitting duty, can we go for a walk? I'm just at the front gate.

Tonks

To say Harry was surprised by the letter didn't even cover it, for starters Hedwig brought it and other than Ron, Hermione and Hagrid she wouldn't carry mail for anybody else, then the fact that it was Tonks that had sent it, THE Tonks, the object of Harry's desires for the past year, he had only gone out with Cho because he didn't think he had a chance with Tonks.

He made his way down the stairs and made towards the front door, "BOY" he couldn't catch a break really could he "WHERE do you think YOUR going?"

"For a walk with a friend" Harry deadpanned.

"You don't have any normal friends, you better not be meeting up with a freak" Vernon threatened.

"I'm afraid I am uncle, you remember Tonks, the witch from Kings Cross, the one with the pink hair."

"Oh no your not that FREAK isn't coming anywhere near MY house."

"Sorry, uncle but she's at the gate under an invisibility cloak, she won't leave until I go out there."

"Fine but any funny business..."

Harry cut him off "if you don't stop it with the threats I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell her your neglecting me and then Mad-eye would be paying you a visit, by the way, did you notice the leg he was missing? The death eater that cut that off was beaten to death with it."

Vernon paled and stormed off.

Harry made his way to the gate with a huge grin on his face and set off towards the park with Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry, what's with the grin." she asked.

He told Tonks of his lie about Mad-eye's leg and they shared a laugh over it.

"So what's with the walk Tonks, any reason, Dumbledore's orders? Just bored?"

Tonks turned to Harry and he noticed a slight blush.

"Nah, Dumbledore would probably flip if he knew what I doing right now."

"He's forbidden you from talking to me?"

"Not really, he just said to give you your space so you can mourn properly for Sirius, but I want to get to know you..." she blushed a bit more when she realized what she had let slip "...better."

"Erm, OK."

Tonks decided that she wasn't going to beat around the bush and just told Harry the truth.

"Look Harry, I have a huge crush on you and I know it wrong because I'm 21 and your 15 but I really want get to know you, and your 16 in a three weeks so its not that big of a age gap really" she rattled off really quickly.

Tonks blushed and Harry noticed that her hair blushed with her, this pulled him out of his current stupor at what he'd heard and he chuckled.

Tonks looked crushed, "I know I'm older Harry, and that you could have any girl you want but theres no need to laugh at me" she said as she tuned to walk away.

"No Tonks I wasn't laughing at that, when you blush your hair matches your cheeks" he smiled and stammered slightly "I...I like...y…you too" his blush was better than any Weasley blush.

"Harry is it possible for us to have a relationship?" she asked shyly.

To say Harry was gobsmacked wouldn't cover it.

"WHAT? Really? I mean your amazingly beautiful, funny, loyal, an auror, you could have any bloke you want"

She laughed "That's just it, I've haven't gone out with anyone since my fifth year in Hogwarts, all my boyfriends just asked me to change so I wanted to wait for the right guy" she finished sadly.

"Well then there idiots, you're pretty as you are" he said confidently until he realized what he had said, he turned away and blushed.

Tonks smiled brightly and asked, "So, was that a yes?"

"Well I'd like to try things out between us but aren't you worried about the age difference?"

"Nope couldn't give half a rats ass, I'm immature and your over mature so really it works it's self out."

And with that Tonks pulled Harry into a searing kiss, they could both feel a surge of magic and the kiss seemed to last several sunlit days until Harry broke it, because of lack of air.

"Wow" the said in unison then both smiled and just sat in the blanket in the park with Tonks leaning into Harry talking about them and getting to know each other.

"So what bouts of accidental magic did you perform before Hogwarts?" Harry inquired.

"Hmm…when I was four Sirius was teasing me and I turned his hair pink, when I was six I summoned a cookie jar to me and when was seven I discovered I was a metamorph when I made my hair grow when Sirius wanted to play hairdresser."

Harry recounted his childhood tales of magic but was stopped when he got to the story of his hair growing longer.

"Harry can we go back to your bedroom?"

"Err...don't you think where getting a bit ahead of ourselves there Tonks."

She blushed a swatted his arm, "I need to check something and I need to use magic to do it."

"OK, sure."

They got up and cleared away the blanked Tonks had conjured for them, and then started walking back towards Privet Drive.

When they got there she shot her patronus out the window. When Harry looked at her questioningly she told him, "telling the Ministry I'm here so that you don't get any notices for underage magic."

"OK, Harry I'm going to perform a spell on you, it won't hurt and I'll tell you what it does once I'm finished."

She waved her wand in a complex fashion and muttered something under her breath and a blue light shot towards Harry, it took a bout 5 seconds when Harry glowed pink for Tonks to smile the most dazzling smile she ever had and start jumping up and down waving her arms about.

"Harry, your a metamorph!"

"What? No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are! I'm so excited I never thought I'd meet another one."

"Harry I have to go tell Dumbledore, err…should I tell him about us?"

"Will you get in trouble, cause if you will I'm not worth it."

"Shut up Harry of 'cause your worth it, anyway it has sod all to do with him, worst he can do is stop putting me on guard duty and then I'll just be here more often cause I'll spend all my free time here." she said with a smile.

She pulled Harry into a goodbye kiss grinned and said "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." then disapparated.


	2. training

**Chapter 2: Training**

A/N: This chapter will be by far the worst organized it's basically just to get a feel for Harry's new powers.

20 minutes later Harry was sitting on his bed when Dumbledore and Tonks apperated directly into his room.

"Well Harry, Nymphadora here tells me you've made a startling discovery." he ignored Tonks' scowl at the use of her first name.

"Err…yeah."

"Well then we should take advantage of it, Nymphadora will be here everyday until you leave for Grimmauld place to train you."

"Well I'd best be off, make sure you get at least some training done." Dumbledore said with his twinkle in overdrive.

"Yes sir, goodbye sir."

Just before he walked through the door he turned to Harry and Tonks and said, "Oh, do let me know when your going to let Molly know of you relationship, I believe I will head out to America to avoid the explosion" with a mischievous grin on his face which oddly enough didn't look out of place.

For the next three weeks Tonks arrived at nine in the morning and didn't leave until ten at night, all was well until Harry's birthday when Tonks planned to take Harry shopping for new clothing. She apperated into his room to find Harry gone, no note and no signs of a struggle, for the next 2 and a half weeks there was no sign of the boy-who-lived.

Harry awoke in what appeared to be a makeshift hospital room, feeling around for his glasses he found them on his beside. After slipping them on he had a good look around and noticed there were potions on shelves.

A plump witch stuck her head in the door, "Oh, your awake dear, we were beginning to get concerned." The witch started bustling around the room, she grabbed a silver tray and began to pile potions onto it. she put the tray onto the bedside and instructed Harry to drink.

"Sorry, but I don't drink potions given to me by people I don't know."

"Oh but you do know me, my name is Helga Evans but most people know me as Helga Hufflepuff"

"Excuse me?"

"Well dear, Hufflepuff was a nickname give to me by Rowena, Godric, and Sal"

"OK…where the bloody hell am I?"

"Well nowhere really, this is a place that we created to train you. See time passes much slower here. We are going to train you to fight in your war."

"By 'we' I'm going to assume you mean the other founders"

"That I dear, and Merlin"

Harry nodded disbelievingly "So what do these potions do?"

"Overall there going to heal all of your injuries, fix you eyesight and fix any problems and growth factors that comes with being undernourished. The black one is going to put you to sleep for a week while the changes are made slowly."

"OK then," and with that Harry downed the potions

One week later Harry reawoke to the faces of all four of the Hogwarts founders

"Well hello there young Harry" a man that was clearly Gryffindor said in a very thick accent.

"Hello sir" he replied somewhat nervously.

"We will have less of the sir, you can call us all by our nicknames" Slytherin said with a slight flourish.

"Out of interest" Harry began, "what are your real names?"

"Well," Hufflepuff said, "I'm married to Slytherin so that makes us both Evans' and yes related to you mother and so, you" she said kindly.

Harry almost fainted but managed to get out "I'm related to two of the Hogwarts founders?"

"Well" Ravenclaw said, "I'm married to Godric and our real name is Potter."

Harry was gobsmacked.

"OK, so far this has been pretty eventful, may I just ask what I'm to be trained in?"

Ravenclaw handed over a list.

"We've come up with this so you know just what to expect and who is best suited to teaching it to you"

Gryffindor: sword, staff, dagger, and battle magic

Slytherin: parslemagic, potions, and battle tactics

Ravenclaw: occlumency, legilimency, various other mind arts and wandless magic

Hufflepuff: metamorphing, animagus transformation, healing, and beast speaking

As Harry looked up from the parchment there was a flash of light and a man looking very much like Dumbledore with a long white beard, immaculate white robes, and a staff in his hand walked up to Harry and waved his staff at the parchment and Harry looked down at the parchment again and saw materializing underneath the founders writing:

Merlin: staff creation, broom craft, rune magics, spell creation, magic crafting, and wandlore.

"OK this is too much, it would take years to learn all this," he said not even surprised that Merlin had appeared before him, in fact Harry didn't think he would ever be surprised again.

"This will take hundreds of years to learn and I will be long dead before I get a chance to kill Riddle."

"Actually Harry, you are only going to age up to 23 and you will stay at that age, you are semi-immortal, only one thing can kill you and that is Tom Marvolo Riddle" Merlin said.

"Well lets get this training started then" Slytherin said with an impatient hiss.

The potions that Hufflepuff made Harry drink were potions that restore his body to how it should have been if he hadn't suffered a lifetime of neglect, he now stood four inches taller, with broader shoulders and a really light muscled body. Harry's training begun with Gryffindor because magic worked better with a trained body.

"OK Harry first of all we are going to have to teach you to use the gift I am about to give you, its called battle magic."

Gryffindor took out his wand and muttered a few word and spinning a complex pattern with his wand, he then handed Harry a potion to drink.

After taking the potion he felt changes occurring at his core.

"Each of us is going to give you a gift physical or magical. Merlin I don't know about, he's a mystery, he appears from his time whenever he feels we need a little help and he obviously wants to help you so it's best to just to do your best with him."

With that Gryffindor started Harry running laps before showing him the basics of sword fighting.

After a few years when Harry was competent with each of the skill Gryffindor was teaching him Harry moved on to Ravenclaw, he still had to practice with Gryffindor twice a week and keep up his morning routine.

Ravenclaw started by giving Harry the ability he was to receive, after the ritual she explained:

"This gift will allow you to read an average size book, around 1000 pages, in approximately five seconds, she lay a book in front of Harry and told him to will his mind to read it, it took five minutes but he got a green ball of light to shot from he forehead into the book, five seconds later the light shot back into his head and he blacked out, for an hour later Harry came to.

"Every five seconds that the reader is out you will black out for an hour while your mind deciphers the information it received, now I'm going to teach you a mind art I invented, it allows your mind to learn quicker and store almost all of the information it receives."

Years later Harry had finished learning all he could from Ravenclaw, she still sprang legilimency attacks on him at completely random times, mostly when he was busy with something else.

After Ravenclaw he moved on to Hufflepuff who's gift made him a beast speaker, he could converse in any language not just Parseltongue.

"OK deary I'm going to start by teaching you to become an animagus, I believe Ravenclaw showed you how to meditate," Harry nodded "well then go into you meditate state and look for you inner animal."

Three hours later Harry came out of his stated.

"I have seven forms."

Hufflepuff stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, what are they dear?"

"Phoenix, panther, hippogriff, some blue dragon, a fire wolf, a stag and great white shark."

"We'll have to find out the breed of that dragon dear go and read all the books we have on dragons and come see me when you wake up" Harry trotted off towards the library but he could here Hufflepuff muttering about her only having four magical forms.

Harry found out that he was a blue ice dragon, a species with unbelievable powers that not many knew about, they were also thought to be extinct.

Many years later it was time to train with Slytherin, this was the founder Harry liked the least, but only because of the prejudices that he had brought from his time, Slytherin was a practical joker who could put the marauders to shame.

Slytherins gift to Harry was a basilisk egg, which Harry immediately refused only to have Slytherin insist that he would help Harry train it so that the eyes only killed if Harry ordered the basilisk to do so.

Parslemagic was created by Slytherin's father and was much the same as regular magic only its main purpose was to create wards and protections. Slytherin had also created a transport system around Hogwarts based on Parseltongue.

Merlin was the trainer Harry spent the most time with

Mainly because his time was still spread between the others as well as he still had to keep the skills he had learned sharp even with Ravenclaws mind arts.

After 250 years of training Harry was ready to be sent back to his own time.

"Harry" it was Merlin's voice that spoke "when you go back, you will come into some eggs, take good care of them keep them warm and on your person at all times, your pets from this time will be waiting in the forest for you when you go back to Hogwarts, as they are bonded to your soul they will live as long as you do, same will go for your soul mate, if you find one he said with a wink, I hear your lady friend is quite the looker, do hang onto her, goodbye Harry" and with that with a eerie white light Harry Potter arrived back on Privet Drive.


	3. returning

**Chapter 3: Returning**

Harry woke up a week later in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, he groaned, sat up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that it was the hospital wing he knew and 'loved'. He looked down to the side of his bed and saw a woman that was plainly Tonks only her hair was mousy brown and she had a frown on her face, very uncharacteristic for Tonks.

He reached over and grasped her hand and squeezed lightly, she woke with a jolt and sat bolt upright.

"HARRY!"

"In the flesh." he said with a grin.

"Don't you be so cocky Mr. You have a lot of questions to answer."

"I gathered as much, how long have I been gone?"

"2 and a half weeks."

"When does school start?"

"Three days, and now your going to answer my questions."

"I'll answer your questions, but I only want to answer them once, so can we wait for a few more people?"

"Sure who do you want and I'll get them?"

"Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, and Mooney, but before you go" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. When she pulled away her hair was pink and she had a big smile on her face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that again" he said with a lop-sided grin.

"Yeah I do, Two and half weeks." she replied with a cheeky smirk

He smiled, "You have no idea."

She looked at him with a confused expression and he motioned for her to get going.

An hour later he was sitting in his bed with all the people who needed to be there surrounding him he was just about to start his tale when Snape walked in and sat next to Dumbledore.

"Well get on with it Potter, lets see what glory seeking tale you have this time"

"Why is he here professor?"

"He is here at my request Harry."

"Well then he will leave on my request."

"I trust him Harry."

"Yes, well I don't and these aren't your secrets to trust people with they're mine."

"Potter don't be so arrogant, you're just like your father he thought he could order people around to."

Harry felt a strong bout of legilimency hit his Shields.

"Professor I would advise you stop the legilimency now or you will regret it."

"Don't be an idiot Potter and stop making threats you can't fulfill."

Harry felt another surge against his shields

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Harry held his hand palm first towards Snape "Clear you mind professor" he said mockingly.

_"Legilimens"_

Harry entered Snape's mind and viscously tore down his shields piece by piece

"I did warn you, get out" he said smoothly.

Harry looked around and everybody was staring at him in shock, except for Ron who was grinning but still looked like he was in awe.

Dumbledore began "Harry you know he works for the Order as a spy, you just jeopardized his life."

"I warned him, he chose to ignore and provoke me, don't worry all I done was make him actually pick a side, if he chooses the light I will help him put them back up, if he goes to Voldemort well lets just say he would prefer Azkaban." everybody's looks of shock merely deepened at this proclamation.

"Now where do I begin, how bout at the start."

"First off I was taken to be trained, while two and a half weeks passed here, I've been gone 250 years."

"Harry that's impossible one you would be dead and two you don't look any different."

"Well I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"So you didn't get any taller?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I did there are two types of Metamorphs, Tonks is the more common type and I'm only the second of my type since records began, hence why the don't have different names."

He scrunched his face up in a similar way to Tonks and he started to increase in size.

He grew in height 3 inches and his shoulders moved further apart and became much more muscled, his body became fully toned and his arms grew in diameter as did his legs. His hair grew down to just passed his shoulders.

"OK, seriously guys if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm not going to tell you any more, and Tonks if you don't stop drooling we're going to need a mop and bucket for the floor."

His comment earned him a smack on the arm.

"Harry who was it that trained you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, you might know them there very famous, Godric and Rowena Potter and Helga and Salazar Evans, did you know that Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were nicknames?"

Shocked looks again.

"Right I'm not going into details but the founders trained me in sword, staff, dagger, battle magic, parslemagic, potions, battle tactics, occlumency, legilimency, various other mind arts, wandless magic, metamorphing, animagus transformation, healing and beast speaking."

"But Harry some of those are gifts you're born with."

"Yes, but because I'm blood relation to the founders they each could pass on their talent to me."

"That still doesn't explain why your still alive and the founders shouldn't have been able to live that long either."

"Well I won't ever die I am now 23 years old and will stay that way unless Voldemort manages to kill me, and the founders created the place I was trained...well actually they basically copied one of the Continents without human life, so strictly speaking they are dead but they were granted certain privileges to train me."

At that moment Fawkes flew in and landed in Harry's lap.

"Hello Fawkes." Harry trilled

"Greetings fledgling I have Merlin's gift for you."

Fawkes then took off and flamed back to Dumbledore's office leaving behind five eggs.

Harry smiled "Ah these must be the eggs Merlin was telling me about."

"Excuse me," Dumbledore cut in "but what do you mean Merlin?"

"Oh Merlin train me as well, he taught me staff creation, broom craft, rune magic, spell creation, magic crafting and wand lore. Which reminds me did anybody pick up my wand?"

Tonks dug into her robes and pulled Harry's wand from an inside pocket

"Great, I need to make some modifications to it"

"Harry I've read that parsel magic is really evil and dark, you can't possibly consider using it." Hermione fumed.

"Very few curses are actually used in parsel magic, parseltongue is a very slow language and so is mainly used for wards."

"Harry, this is a great deal of information to take in. Is there any other surprises, I must be getting on?"

"Well, I do have some pets in the forest waiting for me, I dare say most of them will make Hagrid quite jealous."

"Well as fascinating as this is can you tell me the most dangerous creature you have brought with you?"

"Hmm its a toss up between my Dragons and my Basilisk."

"WHAT, Harry I forbid you to keep a dragon and basilisk on the school grounds, they are simply too dangerous."

"No, they aren't Sally's fully trained and her eyes don't kill, Salazar has seen to that and the dragons will obey me because I'm the leader of the pack. Plus I'm heir to the founders you can't forbid me to do anything within these walls."

"What do you mean leader of the pack?" Tonks inquired.

"One of my animagus forms is a Blue Ice Dragon."

"Impossible, Charlie says there extinct!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nope, just well hidden."

"And just what do you mean 'one' of you forms? How many do you have?"

"Well if I tell you that I will have very few surprises left, which reminds me Mooney you've been rather quite but I have something that will cheer you up. I'm bringing Sirius back in 2 months."

"Why 2 months cub?" he asked hopefully.

"I have something i need to sort out this full moon and I can only bring him back through the veil at full moon I daresay Sirius won't mind waiting a month."

"How do you plan on doing that Harry, unspeakables have been trying to get the dead back through the veil for hundreds of years?" Dumbledore asked skeptically.

"Well...It really helps when your friends with the man that created the veil."

"Who..." Harry cut Hermione.

"That's all your getting out of me so I'm off." he made to leave but Dumbledore pushed him back down

"You should let Poppy check you over first Harry."

"Nah, I was only out because of the amount of magic it takes to travel across the planes, I'm fine, happened on the way there as well."

"Harry you should go back to Privet Drive it's safest for you there."

"Nope, Voldemort was resurrected using my blood, he can easily pass through the wards."

"Well, I never thought of that," Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment "very well, we'll take you to headquarters."

"Sure I have some other things to talk to Tonks about."


	4. headquarters

**Chapter 4: Headquarters**

A/N: Wrote this one at 4 o'clock in the morning when I couldn't sleep last night any mistakes tell me, thanks for the reviews, opinions please, Ginny woman scorned or over Harry? Enjoy

Before Dumbledore left he turned a teapot into a portkey to take the remaining five back to Grimmauld place. Upon arrival Harry noticed things looked a lot brighter compared to when he was last here, the only remains of the previously dark and gloomy room was the portrait of Mrs. Black. There was no troll leg for Tonks to stumble on, all of the snakes had been removed and replaced with plain equivalents, and the walls had been whitewashed. Harry couldn't help but think the place had been robbed of all its character.

"Harry can me and Ron have a word with you in the living room."

Harry glanced at Tonks questioningly but she only replied with a shrug.

"Sure."

He followed the brunette and red head into the living room and saw that all the furniture was covered and that a roller was busy painting the main wall chocolate brown.

"What's going on with you and Tonks?" Hermione quizzically.

"We're going out, why?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you owl me all summer?"

"Fair point." Ron said "But we have been pretty busy."

"Err, me too, did I not just tell you how long I've been training for?"

He saw a flash of jealousy in Ron's eyes and decided to put an end to it.

"Ron don't be jealous, do you know how many times I should have died in those 250 years? No? 17, seven times at the hands of Gryffindor, twice with Slytherin, six times when I was gathering materials for brooms, wands or potions and twice when I pissed of Sally."

Ron visibly paled.

"Who's Sally?"

"My Basilisk."

"You named a basilisk Sally?"

"Yeah."

"O...K..."

"Point is because I'm immortal I lived when anybody else would be dead."

"So why did you want to know about me and Tonks?"

"Oh you just seemed rather…friendly in the hospital wing and you didn't say anything."

"Plus you seemed to be getting friendly with Ginny last year." Hermione added

"I was?"

"Yeah, you asking questions about her likes/dislikes, about her past basically just getting to know her better."

"Err, yeah I was getting to know her," he said with a confused look.

"But you already know her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not really" Harry said "She avoided any form on communication for the first three years I knew her, if I tried to talk to her she just ran away and I was kind of busy, you know with dragons, merpeople, and psychopathic dark lords."

Ron sensed the change in mood he decided to lighten it in typical Ron fashion...

"So mate, tell me, what's it like to be with a metamorph?"

Unknown to the occupants of the room Tonks was just about to walk in the room when she heard the question and decided to just listen.

"RON!" Hermione screeched

"OK, first of I'm not dishing out details of our relationship to anybody, secondly she is not a sex toy Ron she's a woman, and thirdly the only Tonks I want is which ever one she chooses to be."

Tonks out side the room smiled broadly, thinking to her self_ "Oh, he is in for such a reward for that!"_

Twenty minutes later after catching up with Ron and Hermione, (Hermione had tried to ask a million questions about the founders but Harry refused to answer most of them) they headed into the kitchen.

Sitting around the table were, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mooney, Mad-Eye, Tonks and Bill Weasley. After greeting everyone Harry sat down in the chair between Tonks and Bill.

Mrs. Weasley set about heating soup up after she set tea down in front of the 'Golden Trio'. Conversations were light and easy while everybody ate, Harry had morphed his body back to his previous state so nobody asked questions, although Mrs. Weasley did mutter a lot under her breath about Harry's weight, Harry found it difficult to hold back his grin, Tonks on the other hand had no qualms about grinning openly and elbowing Harry, drawing a questioning look from Mad Eye.

After a while Tonks got up and announced she was going to bed and that she would see everybody in the morning. Nobody noticed that she had a coy grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye as she left the room.

Not long after Mrs. Weasley announced it was time for bed

Half an hour later Harry had reverted to his base form and was in his boxers about to climb into bed when he heard the door open and close with a click

Spinning around and crouching into a defensive position, he looked over to the door and saw that is was Tonks and dropped his defensive posture

Wotcher, she said seductively.

"Hey Nym" totally failing to notice her tone.

"NYM!! You KNOW I hate my first name!!" she screeched.

"OK, sorry I thought it sounded cute" he said quickly with a light blush.

"Cute?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, suits you."

"Well...you can call me Nym but anybody else who trys will be dead."

Harry didn't get a chance to reply because Tonks launched, well she might have tripped, towards Harry and locked her lips firmly to his. She pushed him down onto the neat bed and landed very gracefully and not very Tonks-like at all. She ran her lips up his jawbone and behind his ear, only stopping to nibble on his ear lobe.

When she started kissing her way down Harry's neck he came to his senses and realized Tonks was way over dressed for the occasion, pulling her back towards him and locked lips again, reaching down he pulled her Weird Sisters t-shirt up and over her head.

Continuing where she left off Tonks began trailing kissed again, tasting his skin as she made her way down his well defined chest, Harry tried for a solid 30 seconds before becoming frustrated with the clasp on Tonks' bra and wandlessly vanished it.

He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over so Tonks was underneath him. He began trailing his own kisses down Tonks creamy skin reaching a mound of flesh and kissing his way down the valley between and then round the underside and up to her dusty pink erect nipple he took it in is mouth and began to softly suckle coaxing out small sensual moans from Tonks throat.

He continued his explorations making his way down to her belly button which he made sure to get his tongue right into he began unbuttoning her torn jeans.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER JUST WHAT DO YOU THING YOUR DOING AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER TONKS!"

Jumping off Tonks quick as a flash, Harry spun around to see the matriarch of the red headed family standing in the door way looking VERY angry.

"Nutsacks" Harry muttered quietly to himself whilst preparing for a long night.


	5. Mrs Weasley

**Chapter 5: Mrs. Weasley**

Mrs. Weasley informed them both that they WOULD be in the kitchen within the next 30 minutes and neither felt like finding out what would happen if they refused so Harry rolled off Tonks lying beside her flat on his back.

After giving themselves five minutes to cool off they started to get dressed. Tonks searched the room before asking Harry what happened to her bra.

"Well I couldn't see the clasp and I was struggling to remove it so I vanished it." he said sheepishly

Tonks snorted and chuckled

"Harry that bra had a front clasp."

"OH!"

"No problem, you'll have to conjure me one though because I left my wand in my room."

Once Tonks' underwear problem was sorted they made there way down the stair and into the kitchen, careful to keep their eyes to the floor.

Surprisingly Mrs. Weasley started off calmly.

"Harry what happened to you, you most certainly didn't look like that when you went upstairs."

Deciding partial truths couldn't do him any harm he began to explain:

"I'm a metamorphmagus Tonks' taught me to control it."

If he thought that would have placated Mrs. Weasley at all he was wrong.

"SO SHE ASKED YOU TO CHANGE TO FULFILL ONE OF HER DESIRES?!?!"

"What! No! This is what I normally look like, I've been training for a few years and hiding my build under baggy cloths."

"So, she saw what you really looked like and decided she was going to use you!"

"NO! When did I say that!? Me and Tonks have been going out since the start of summer."

"SHE'S SIX YEARS OLDER THAN YOU."

At this point the fireplace flashed green and Dumbledore stepped out, Mrs. Weasley looked over, disregarded him and continued with her rant.

"Tonks you should know better leading him on like this!"

Dumbledore swiftly turned around and grabbed some floo powder Harry heard him mumble something that sound much like, "I hear California is nice around this time of year." before he disappeared.

Harry was about to lose his temper when Tonks stood up.

"Well Mrs. Weasley," she put emphasis on the Mrs. "If your daughter hadn't have asked me to back off last year, I would have asked him out a year earlier."

Harry was stunned, he turned to Tonks and began to fume "What! But Ginny didn't even show the slightest bit of interest last year. How! Dare! She!"

"Harry dear, you know she's had a crush on you for the longest time, she is only looking out for you."

"Oh so that makes it OK does it! I don't thinks so, and please explain how scaring of potential girlfriends is what's best for me?"

"Well Harry we all know,"she glared at Tonks "that you and Ginny will end up together."

"Oh, well then. Since you KNOW me and Ginny will end up together, you must also KNOW that the Canon's never lost a match, you must also KNOW that Voldemort" she flinched as did Tonks "Is really the tooth fairy and that hid hobby I ballet and he's a big fan of the weird sisters" he finished with a sneer.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!"

"I'm going to bed, you coming Tonks?"

"NO SHE BLOODY WELL ISN'T!!"

"Yes I believe I will" she threw a dirty look towards Mrs. Weasley.

They made there way upstairs and Harry asked Tonks which room she was staying in.

"Yours" came her very blunt and straight to the point answer.

They entered the room that was decorated Gryffindor red and lit the candles, Tonks looked around and announced that there was going to be 'some redecoration in this room'.

"After all, I was in Ravenclaw" she proclaimed proudly.

Neither was in the mood for anything other than talking, so Harry told Tonks some of his plans.

"I'm not going to be a student any more." he told her.

"WHY!?"

"No need, I could run rings around all of the professors save Dumbledore."

"What about NEWTS?"

"I'll take them when I get to Hogwarts."

"I though you weren't going back?"

"Oh I'm going back, just not as a student, I was thinking security officer."

"Full of surprises aren't we." she grinned.

"That is the least of my surprises, we need to go to Diagon ally tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have three buildings I want to construct, afterwords, I need to see Fudge" he grinned evilly.

"Minister Fudge! What the bloody hell for?!"

"I have some propositions for him. Night Nym." he said while waving his hand and extinguishing the candles.

She was confused but smiled at the use of her new name before she cuddled up to Harry and fell asleep."


	6. plans

**Chapter 6: Plans**

Harry was awoken the next morning by Nym tripping over him as she tried to climb out of bed.

Groaning he sat up, "Morning Nym."

"Sorry Harry," she grumbled "I wanted to get you breakfast in bed."

"No problem we can just go down together."

Harry followed Nym out of bed, got dressed and headed down the stairs. On the way down Tonks tripped over her own feet and set off Mrs. Blacks portrait.

"FILTHY FOUL SCUM HALF BREEDS AND MUD BLOODS, YOU BRING SHAME ON THE HOUSE OF BLACK"

Nym looked at Harry apologetically but he grinned at her. Waving his hand he erected screens around the portrait and stepped inside. Nym tried to follow but found a ward pushed her out.

Twenty minutes later the ward and screens came down and the portrait of Mrs. Black was leaning up against the wall and Nym smiled until she saw what had replaced her.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!!! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU...SLOWLY!"

Looking down on the scene from Mrs. Blacks previous occupation was a life size portrait of Nym wink down at them.

"Wotcher!"

Nym chased Harry around Grimmauld place for twenty minutes before she finally caught him (Harry actually let her catch him otherwise they would have been there all day.)

She launched herself on top of him and preceded to batter him over the head and arms, when she was finished and breathless with Harry still grinning at her, she was infuriated all over again.

"FINE!" she pouted, "At least tell me how you did it."

"Simple switching spell, but its warded against that now."

"You." whack "Are." whack "Such." "A." whack "Pratt." WHACK"

Harry grabbed her and pulled them both up to their feet and pulled her into a kiss.

On the way back down the stairs Harry wrapped upon the portrait in bright shiny paper then released all of the silencing wards he put on it, because it was dark she stayed quiet, then he banished the portrait to his bedroom.

When they entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley vanished the food that was on the table quickly while Ginny threw Tonks a look of betrayal. She got up and stormed from the room bumping shoulders with Tonks on the way out and whispered into Tonks' ear "You promised." but Harry heard.

Harry followed Ginny up and pushed her into the living room.

"Explain."

"Explain what Harry?" she said flirtatiously.

"What you have been saying to girls that wanted to ask me out?"

"Nothing Harry. It's none of you business."

"ACTUALLY, it is, now tell me or I'll you legilimency on you."

"Pfft, as if you could."

"Try me."

"I only asked them to back off for me, kind of tiring really, there were a lot of them you know."

Harry really started to fume "And what gives you the right to do that?"

"Mums always said we would end up married, I was just removing the competition."

"Listen to me. I never have nor will I ever see you as potential girlfriend material, I have only ever seen you as a sis... Hang on a minute. You were dating last year!"

"I was trying to make you jealous."

"And what about Cho, how did she slip through you little web of crap?"

"When I asked her to back off she told me to sod off." she said sulkily.

Harry stormed back out to the kitchen.

"Did you two know about this?" he directed at Ron and Hermione.

"Know about what mate?"

"Ginny scaring off girlfriends?"

"WHAT, no" Ron said sending a death glare at Ginny.

Hermione put her head down.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Hungry Nym?"

"Starved."

When Harry was training with Merlin the discovered by accident that Harry had limited control over the elements, not enough to do major damage but enough for travel and…well pranks.

He pulled Nym into a kiss and from top to bottom they began to blow away in a flurry of snowflakes, reappearing outside of the Gringotts lobby. Leaving behind a very stunned audience

"Now how did you do that?" she smiled when she opened her eyes.

He winked at her and pulled her towards the goblin at the counter.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from the Potter family vault please."

"Ah. Yes Mr. Potter I'm afraid we can't give you access to that until you have reached age 17."

"I see no problem then, care to check my age?"

The goblin waved his hand and his eyes widened "Very…very well sir."

An hour later Harry had a rucksack full of gold that he had charmed to be weightless.

Together Harry and Nym made there way to a cafe, they ordered two full English without mushrooms or tomatoes.

They sat and ate in relative silence because they ate too hungry for conversation.

Once they finished they headed for a contractors and booked an appointment, they had time to kill so they wandered about the ally until they spotted Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. They made there way over and into the shop and were immediately accosted by the twins.

"Harry mate..."

"Good to see you..."

"About time our financial"

"Backer came to see what his"

"Investment had made him."

"What do you two talking about?"

"Weasley's don't take charity so..."

"You own 30 of this..."

"Fine establishment..."

"So have a look around and..."

"Pocket anything you want."

After a while they made there way back to the contractors and into the main office, pockets full of Wheezes.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, my names Adam Crabtree, please just call me Adam."

"Thanks for the meeting on short notice and please call me Harry, this is Tonks" Harry said.

"Right then Harry, down to business, what can we do for you?"

"I'm going to need three separate buildings one has to be in a remote place, one in the countryside and one well we'll get to that one when we deal with the other two."

Adam pulled out three blank blue prints and instructed Harry to tell him everything he wanted for the buildings.

"For the one in a remote place, I'll leave the location up to you, it needs to have one big room centralized around a table that can seat up-to around 100 people, it should be two floors with 10 bedrooms and a hospital room that will hold twenty people. It should have a couple of bathrooms and one kitchen big enough to comfortably fit in all the necessary appliances.

"Now the one in the country side. That is going to be my home, I want it to have four wings each wing should be like a self contained house with everything needed for a comfortable life."

"Each unit should have a kitchen a bathroom and five bedrooms each with en suit, living and dining rooms and two studies. The main wing should have a bigger living area so that everyone in the house will be able to comfortably sit together, I also want a big ball room for parties and the like, and a games room."

Tonks eyes were bulging "Harry this is going to cost a fortune!" Harry laughed and waved it off "You just saw my vault I could have those two building 50 times over before I notice the difference.

"Now onto the third, that one needs to be under the Atlantic Ocean in the deepest water you can please, and it needs to be your standard prison."

Both Adam and Tonks' eyes widened.

"I see, and do you want wards put on these properties?"

"No thanks, I have a few I designed myself that I will be using."

"Right well overall that will cost around 10 million galleons."

Harry signed all the paperwork and asked how long before they were ready.

"Well your home and the other building will both be done in two weeks, the one under the Atlantic is going to take two months."

"Thanks for the help Adam."

"No," he grinned, "Thank you, I work on commission."


	7. duel's

**Chapter 7: Duels**

After leaving Diagon ally Harry and Nym headed to Hogwarts, They flooed to the Three Broomsticks, stayed for a butterbeer and Nym asked what he had to do this full moon, (it was 3 days away).

"Oh I'm going to cure Remus."

Tonks spit her butterbeer across the table narrowly missing Harry's shoulder, Harry waved his hand and the spill cleared up.

"How?" she gasped.

"Well, I'm going to poison him."

"I trust you Harry but do you think he will?"

"He doesn't have a choice, he can't know about it or the wolf in him will set up precautions."

"Well will this poison kill him?"

"Oh most definitely."

"Well then you cant do it" she stated quickly.

"I can, I have an ace up my sleeve but you'll have to wait and see."

----------

They made there way up to Hogwarts and were greeted at the gate by Hagrid

"How ye bin 'arry?" he said gruffly.

"Great Hagrid, really great."

Hagrid tuned to Tonks.

"Bin a while, Tonks".

"Yup, you still trying to get your self a pet dragon?"

Hagrid looked at Harry and they burst out laughing.

Hagrid and Harry recounted the tale of Norbert.

Once they reached the castle they bid Hagrid goodbye and headed upto the headmaster's office.

After 20 minutes of guessing the password Harry's patients wore out.

"You either move now or your going to be tuned into gravel!"

The statue moved instantly.

"Ah good afternoon Harry, Miss Tonks I've been meaning to come and see you, I wonder if you might be interested in the Defense Against the Dark Arts job?"

"Me? Are you sure thats a good idea?"

"Yes and yes, as an added bonus I have spoken to Madam Bones and she is perfectly happy to transfer you over, you will be getting half pay from the Ministry and time and a half from us due to the...reputation of the post."

Tonks was practically bouncing in her seat, her hair scrolling through shades of pink and lavender.

"Now as you came to see me I guess I can help you with something?"

"Yes sir, I won't be attending Hogwarts this year."

"I expected that to be honest, are you sure?"

"I can outstrip the professors here, excluding your self, by about half other than Snape I'm alchemist so i can out do him by double," he finished with a mischievous grin "come to think of it maybe i should take newt potions." he said thoughtfully but the mischief in his voice did not go unnoticed.

Dumbledore was visibly shocked that Harry was on the same level of potions expertise as his old friend was and wanted to question him about it but decided to wait and see what Harry had planned.

"I still want to be at Hogwarts though so I thought I could come on as security officer, I have additional wards to put up and I need to see the centaurs, I also have some alterations to make to the castle."

"I'm afraid you can't have that job Harry."

"Oh yes I can, I could have your job if I wanted it, I'm heir to all four founders, are you?"

"No Harry I'm not."

"This is good im going to use that a lot."

Harry heard Nym giggling lightly beside him and Dumbledore was smiling but still looked thoughtful.

"Why might I ask, do you want to be at Hogwarts?"

"I have plans which you will be told about at a later date, and I need to be here for those."

"Alright Harry, anything else?"

"No, I'm going to see the minister now."

"Might I inquire as to why?"

Harry grinned and Nym looked interested.

"Well...first im going to get a hit wizard license then im going to get a bounty put on the dark mark and authorize my prison then I'm going to challenge him to a duel and get him to resign as minister, then i need to find someone to replace him, recommendations?"

"Madam Bones." he gasped still with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Hmm...excellent suggestion, goodbye sir."

"He grabbed Nym and hissed something and phased out down to the main doors."

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Oh it's a system Slytherin put into the castle so he could travel around it quickly. The other founders never figured out how he did it."

"You know too much." she smiled and pulled him into a kiss "You know we still have to finish what we started the other night." she said huskily.

"Oh i know but now is not the time, unfortunately, I have a minister to remove."

Once they got to the gates he grabbed Nym and apperated to the ministry.

After having the wands registered, they traveled through the ministry and to the ministers office.

Percy was sitting at a desk inside and looked up when they got to him.

"Mr. Potter" he spat "What can I do for you?"

"I need to see the minister...Now"

"I shall have to see if he is available"

Percy disappeared through a door to the right of his desk, he came back five minutes later and told them that they would have to have an appointment like everyone else.

"Fine" Harry said "When is he next available?"

"Next opening isn't for five minutes" he replied stuffily.

Harry rolled his eyes and conjured a chair for himself and Tonks.

Five minutes later they were sitting on the chairs on the opposite side of the ministers desk, he noticed that the ministers chair was higher than his and the room was full of little nick-nacks to show that the minister is more important that the other occupants.

"What can i do for you Harry? Auror Tonks?"

"Well first off I would like a hit wizards license."

"And why would you want that?"

"Because if i don't get it you won't be minister much longer."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Barnabus' law of 1612."

"You think you could beat me in a duel?"

"Easily."

Fudge walked over to the window and Harry quickly slipped the contents of a vile into the ministers teapot

Tonks looked as if she was about to say something so Harry put a silencing spell on her and gave her a meaningful look, she nodded at him and he lifted the spell.

"Beating the boy-who-lived in a duel would be rather bad publicity, very well you couldn't do much harm with it."

He signed some papers and informed him his papers would be with him within the week.

"Anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, i want a bounty put on the anybody wearing the Dark Mark."

"Fine, that would help a lot i suppose, 250 galleons to anybody who imprisons somebody carrying the Dark Mark."

"I also want you to authorize my new prison that is being built."

"WHAT, NO!"

"Oh but you will Azkaban isn't big enough and is over crowded as it is, the dementors have left and Voldermort could ambush it at anytime."

Fudge was getting visibly angry and starting to shake, "I refuse!"

"Fine, I, Harry James Potter, do herby challenge you, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, to a duel under the laws of Barnabus and Gryffindor, you besmirched my family name with all of the slander you printed about me and endangered students well beings when you appointed Umbridge as DADA teacher."

Fudge began to laugh, "This is going to be one of the easiest duels of my life, he took a sip of his tea. Harry grinned inwardly, "Terms?" Fudge asked

"If I win, you give up politics, if you win I will leave the wizarding world, first one to be incapacitated wins, Madam bones will have to referee as she is head of law, and it will have to be a public duel under Barnabuses law."

"Very well who's your second?"

He turned to Tonks but as he opened his mouth Dumbledore flooed in.

"I will." he said simply.

Harry and Tonks were doing their goldfish imitations.

-------------

Harry, Dumbledore, and Tonks flooed to Grimmauld place and informed the Order of the good news.

Mrs. Weasley was shocked and started to rant how Tonks was being a bad influence on him.

Moody was grinning and started to tell him Tonks was a great influence on him.

Snape sneered.

Ron was grinning and kept repeating "Bloody brilliant".

Hermione was trying to get his attention but Harry was ignoring her.

Ginny stormed from the room the minute Harry walked in and through her a death glare.

Lupin looked concerned but proud.

Tonks had sent various owls to friend's, newspapers, and magazines the minute they had gotten to Grimmauld place.

An hour and a half later they were leaving for Diagon Ally.

After arriving at Diagon Ally a massive dual arena had been erected and people were gathering around it.

20 minute later Harry was standing opposite to Fudge, Madam Bones began the count down.

"3... 2... 1... dual!"


	8. ready for hogwarts

A.N. I haven't updated for a couple of days but you know what christmas is like. the only day i would have had time to wright would have been boxing day and well boxing day hangovers are not fun

Harry instantly conjured a shield a millimeter from his body so that to the crowd it looked like they were smashing into him and let fudges first five curses hit him, "Come on Fudge, you can do better than those, use some real curses, remember everything's legal" with that the minister started throwing round curse after curse each hitting his shield "This is boring, maybe a i should sit down" with that Harry wandlessly conjured a sun-lounger and sat down, Fudge began sputtering.

Harry let Fudge throw curses at his shield until the all to familiar incantation "_crucio_" Harry stood up and moved before the curse was halfway toward him. The curse smashed into the chair and it smashed into pieces "Not so sure of yourself now are you Potter" he spat.

"Oh but my shield could have taken that i just wanted to make sure the crowd new it was a real unforgivable and such, he grinned maliciously, see you in Azkaban." he snapped his fingers and the minister Collapsed .

Harry called out "Next!"

Umbridge climbed up to the stage with a smug look, on her face, "Your finally going to get whats coming to you, lying little scum bag."

Harry smiled "Hello toady, you really think you can beat me?"

Umbridge began throwing crucios at him in quick succession Harry's shield took each one and he started walking over to her. Umbridge kept her wand pointed at him but the spells stopped coming as he loomed over her. He reached out and snapped her wand "Oops" he brought his hand up against his mouth in a mocking manner. As he turned away to walk back to his place she launched her fist at him, just before contact Harry spun around and waved his hand tuning her into a toad "See ya toady" he waved and disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

-------------

"Harry what the bloody hell was that!?"

"What?" He asked.

"Taking the ministers curse without effect and then taking the minister out by snapping your fingers." Tonks said.

"Well, remember that potion I put in the ministers drink?"

"Yes, thats illegal by the way."

"I know, going to turn me in?"

"No, but thats not the point."

"Of course it is, he's not helping get rid of Voldemort and he's more of a hindrance than a help."

"Any way, that potion was an altered dreamless sleep, it only works when a spells been put on the victim thats what I did when I snapped my fingers, just made it look good."

"Who made the alteration Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me, I already told you I'm an alchemist so strictly speaking according to the World Potions Guild, he spun and pointed at Snape, you have to call me sir."

Snape was visibly shocked but quickly covered it and fixed a sneer on his face, "Never."

"Well thats a mark of disrespect and therefore I should have you potions master status taken from you."

"Harry," Dumbledore said warningly.

"Well, thats all well and good but it is now 5 o'clock and I wish to take my girlfriend out for dinner, what do you say Tonks?"

"Sure, I'll go get changed."

"Harry after you left they were trying to figure out how to get Umbridge back to human form."

"Well then they are going to be trying for a month."

------------

Harry and Tonks got back at ten that night and headed straight for the bedroom not exactly sober.

By the time Tonks had staggered to the bed she had her dress off and was struggling with her bra.

Harry however made to dive on the bed but missed and landed completely on the floor.

Tonks found this very funny.

After getting a hold of her self Tonks straddle Harry and began to remove his shirt.

"Harry you know I'm still a virgin?"

"Yeah you told me."

"Well, I want to do stuff but I don't feel ready to go that far yet, your not offended or upset by that are you?"

"No, of course not we'll go as far and a fast as you want."

"Thank you." she said as she dove for a passionate kiss.

They made there way to the bed and ended up naked before Tonks took Harry in her hand an began to pump him.

Harry was in a different world as Tonks pumped faster and faster until the inevitable came.

It took harry a couple of minutes to come to his senses and Tonks cleaned up with her wand.

Harry began to move his hand slowly down Tonks stomach making his way shakily to paradise until Tonks took matters into her own hands and guided Harry down and showed him how it was done, starting of in small slow circles getting faster, Tonks took her hand away and left harry to his own devices, she gasped as he plunged his fingers and worked her to climax. Both fell asleep that night very content.

------------

The next day Harry could be found in the kitchen brewing a very large batch of Hangover cure after filling 50 viles with the contents of the cauldron he apperated to Diagon Ally and went to the apocathary and bought a portable potions cabinet. He then went and bought a trunk similar to Moodys only it had 10 expanded compartments and no rooms, he put the cabinet in the last compartment and went back to Grimmauld Place, clearly labeling and putting the potions away he took one up to Nym.

He woke he up and presented her with breakfast in bed and told her he wouldn't be around most of the day (she told him no problem as she had a lot of paperwork at the office and would have to tie up loose ends before heading to Hogwarts so wouldn't be home till late) and left.

Harry spent most of the day sourcing materials for making his sword and daggers. He bought masses of iron, silver, copper and gold, he also bought a lot of semi-precious stones. Later he went to Diagon Ally and bought a lot of rare potions ingredients and bought standard dragon hide battle armor, he also bought battle robes which were similar to regular robes except they clung to the body more and had various enchantment on them. Each item was shrunk as he bought them.

Other items he bought included food for his various pets and illegal potions ingredients from Knockturn Ally, a lot of books and a wand holster, whilst he was in Diagon Ally he noticed the new Firebolt 1.1 it wasn't a new model just an upgrade to the speed it could now hit 300 mph on a dive, Harry smirked, he had plans.

Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place at 4p.m. and was greeted by Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, I was wondering if I might have a word?"

"Sure, lets go to the library."

"Well Harry I feel it's time you joined the Order, you are now an adult and the advantages you powers..."

"So," Harry cut him off "now that I'm of use to the Order, I can join?"

"Essentially, yes" he replied.

"No thanks, I'm actually going to be setting my own group up to combat the dark so I can offer you an alliance, but thats about it."

"Well we'll have to talk when you have you group set up, however I feel you could do more good in the Order."

"Sure by stunning Death Eaters and then sending them to Azkaban only to have them escape to kill again I don't think that is very helpful. Where I'm sending them there will be no escape the only way in or out will be by specific portkey or by a house elf who I have given access too."

"And where would that be Harry?"

"Ice Palace Prison."

"Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have."

With that Harry stood up and left.

----------------

Harry spent the rest of the day packing his purchases and other belonging to get ready for Hogwarts, before heading for bed. Nym joined him in bed half an hour later and the two fell asleep ready for the trip to Hogwarts the next day.


	9. removing malfoy

Harry and Nym decided that they could just apperate to hogwarts and wouldn't be wasting their time with the hogwarts express they did however want to see harrys friends (well actually Harry only wanted to see Ron off because he wasn't talking to Hermione or Ginny) so the two of them made there way to kings cross with the others actually making it with 20 minutes to spare

Many of the Trio's friends came up to talk with them and harry made small talk with most only really talking to Neville lavander and parvarti came up to hermione and he heard them talking

"Hi hermione, how was your summer?"

"ok i Guess" she said miserably

"What happened" parvarti asked obviously fishing for gossip

"Harry's not talking to me"

"why" lavander squeeled

"he found out about ginny's talks with everyone"

"You mean like when she came upto me in Fourth year after the ball and asked me what i was going to do with him?"

"yeah"

"I take it he wasn't happy? why not with you? Being mad with ginny yeah but you didn't do anything wrong"

"No he wasnt happy, and he wasn't happy with me because i,m supposed to be his best friend and i didn't tell him about it while it was happening"

"Well he does have a point you know, anyway where is he"

She pointed over to Harry and watched both girls faces drop, he had stopped morphing to his old appearance as he decided against lying to people about his training.

"Thats Harry! Well to hell with Ginny i'm going over there" Lavander announced

"i wouldn't see the woman with the pink hair?"

"yeah"

"she's our new DADA professor and an auror and she's Harry's girlfriend"

Both girls jaws dropped

"But students can't date professors" Parvarti argued

"Harry isn't a student, infact he's the schools security officer"

"WHAT, he needs his newts"

"he's taking them next week"

Both girls looked shocked this is not what the were expecting when they came over

"so how does he look like that?"

"he went away training, he's been gone 250 years in some other dimention and he was trained by merlin and the founders"

"We have to tell the girls about this, see ya Hermione"

Harry watched as the train turned the corner and his friend disapeared out of sight before he appearated back to grimmould place with Nym

Harry and Nym sat down and cuddled into each other when harry felt a movement in his inside pocket, he got up and withdrew the eggs fawkes had given him. They were hatching

Harry and Nym watched them hatch one by one until he had 5 pheonix chicks sitting on his lap. Both were absolutly amazed by the process when fawkes flashed in

greeting fledgling i'm afrad i must take these chicks to the pheonix forest for training they will return within the week, goodbye fawkes swooped on the cjicks and they disappeared in a flash

"Well that was wierd" Nym announced "Come on i want ice cream" she started tugging on harry sleeve

Harry laughed at he childish antics and pulled her into a kiss, again blowing into a none existant wind in a scattering of snow flakes

When Nym opened her ice she found herself outside of the icecream palour, "Are you ver going to tell me how you do that?"

"Nope"

They sat laughing and carrieing on until it was time to go to Hogwarts.

Harry and Nym apperated back to grimmould place and grabbed there things shrinking them and putting them in there pockets

Then they apperated to the school gates and made there way up to the school, the student wouldn't arrive for another Hour so Dumbledore showed them to there rooms (even though Nym had already said she wouldn't be using hers) she set her password as wierd sisters and harry set his as voldemort harrys room was on the second floor as was Nyms

Later they were both sitting at the staff table when the rest of the students entered and looked straight at were harry was sitting with Nym and the chatter started immediatly Harry sighed inwardly and Nym squeezed his hand

The first years were sorted and the meal began, afterwards Dumbledore stood and gave his usual speech

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, you will be pleased to see professor umbridge has been removed and we have another DADA, Professor Tonks, professor hagrid has also been reinstated and we have a new security officer, mr Harry potter" he paused in all the right places for cheers gossip and suspence building

he sent all the students to bed and some of Harry friends came over to congradulate him and ask about his train, evidently parvarti and lavander had spread the word efficiently.

----------

the next day classes were to begin and Harry started his daily work outs again, he couldn't in grimmould place because people of the secrecy. he began with five laps around the black lake and then 400 press ups, sit ups and lunges, his work out suffered for the day as he didn't have any of his weapons so couldn't do his sword and staff routines.

then he headed to breakfast and sat with Nym and ate bid goodbye and headed down to hagrids

"'Ello there 'Arry"

"Hi Hagrid"

"i have a free period right now would you like some tea"

"sure"

After finishing their tea Hagrid asked if he wanted to see what he would be showing his first sixth year class tommorow they headed out to the back of hagrid hut and what he saw almost made him collapse a firewolf

"Hagrid he's mine let him out of that cage right now"

"Can't do that Harry he's dangerous"

"yeah he is"

Harry raised his hand and the door on the cage sprang open, the fire wolf bounced out and launched itself right at harry landing ontop of him and began licking his face

Speaking in barks harry told him to get down

When he got up hagrid was looking at him in shock

"You know people keep looking at me like that, i'm a beast speaker and all of my pets have been told to leave the students alone"

""What other pets" Hagrid asked eagarly

"i have 6 dragons, yes there in the forest i'll show you in a minute, i male firewolf and a female icewolf a mated pair i don't know what kind of cubs i'll get when they breed, a basilisk, 5 pheonixs and i another snake which are usually with me who im on my way to collect and yes you can use them for classes"

"Th.. thank you Harry"

"Now lets go see my Dragons"

-------

after showing Hagrid his dragons Harry made an unusual request

"Hagrid can i have one of your hairs?"

"Sure Harry, why?"

"I'll tell you in a couple of days"

"okay Harry"

Hagrid left and harry wandered around the forest occasionly throwing a tracing charm on a tree untill he found his snake.

Hello Simbi

ahh Harry i was wondering when you would come for me

climb aboard

Simbi made his way up harry's arm and magical oak snake named afterthe color it's skin is when its born, as it grows the colors become very vibrant, simbi was a neon green with candy blue zig-zag strip down his back

------------

heading back up to the castle he collected his trunk and made his way back to the castle after collecting his iron, silver gold and some of his stones he made his way the dungeons and through several secret passages until he was standing outside of a door he put his hand on the door and wispered "pheonix battle"

he entered the room that was once gryfindors forge

he lit the forge that was magically stoked and the bellows were automatic

taking his iron he started making it into bars once that was done he took ten of the bars and turned them into blanks, blacks were basically swords which were not shaped.

he felt each blank and used his control over earth to pull impurities to the top and then removed them.

holding the bottom of the pure iron blank with a pair of pincers he began hammering the molten metal into shape making sure to beet in carbon to turn the iron to steel.

whilst the sword was still molten he cast a stasis charm on the sword to keep it in its current state, he cast a charm to make sure the sword absorbed spells so that the effects would be permanently output from the sword, he cast the ever sharp spell as well as scourigify and various other maintenace spells before putting casting his offensive spells, he launched his patronus into the sword aswell as the stuning spell. he took the charm of and place another on which would absorb spells and only show effects when a key word was said whilst holding the sword, he cast in a modified incendio charm, the key word was salamander soemthing that wouldn.t be said by accident in battle or training.

once he was finished with the blade he started work on the hilt making it practical but decorative using his semi-precious stones and putting a layer of gold over the steel, he used more magic to join the blade to the hilt and making the sheath from dragon hide that he picked up in diagon ally. he charmed it so that the sword couldn't be removed by anyone other than Harry.

next he set to work on his daggers. he followed the same process with his dagger only he made the blades with silver.

----------

bye the time he was finished it was time for dinner he strapped his sword and daggers onto his belt he hade made to hold his weapons, the belt could hold 2 dagger 1 sword had various pouches and had room for an axe and a hammer, he would make those tommorow

he headed to the great hall and sat with nym, after he had eaten he told her he would meet her in his room later and made his way to the gryfindor table to talk with Ron and make up with Hermione she pissed him off but she was his best friend. however before he made malfoy stood up a shouted

"So Potter, got yourself a butter knife?"

"i challenge you to a sword fight"

Harry burst out laughing "You... you challege me" he laughed again "Your on, little death nibbler"

"Who made your... well it looks like a butter knife mine was made by the finest blacksmith in japan it will cut right through that piece of shit"

"fair enough mr malfoy this fight will commence in 20 minutes in the great hall everybody's welcome to watch" announced Dumbledore

----------

15 minutes later Harry made his way back down to the great hall, the stage used in his second year for the dueling club had been put back and malfoy was already waiting.

"care to make this interesting potter? i've been i touch with mother, she's given me permission to gamble the malfoy inheritance, thats our money, our home's, everything"

"all that against the potter inheritance"

Harry burst out laughing again, "your on"

Malfoy was looking smug

"As challenger i get to set the winning conditions and terms you already accepted"

Harry nodded

"Winning conditions: Oppenent must be dead, terms: If the fight is ended the challenger wins by default"

Harry face dropped and the Great hall fell silent

"Mr Malfoy i must forbid this"

"You can't you old coot he already accepted it the law"

"Now Potter draw you knife"

Harry climbed to the dueling platform and drew his sword

"weasel, mudblood" he turned to Tonks "whore, say goodbye to you friend"

Malfoys jibe and his friends and girlfriend enraged Harry

"Your going to regret that ferret"

"And whys that? you'll be dead in a couple of minutes"

"salamander"

greenflames spung along his sword, you could smell the flames singing the air around it

Malfoys jaw dropped

"You know Ron always dreamt of lopping your head off, professor" turned to Dumbledore "i would advise removing anybody below the age of 16 and errecting a shield around us, this is going to get messy"

After doing as harry asked the fight began

Malfoy charged directly at Harry aiming a downward chop right at Harrys head, he brought his sword up to block and then swung down to Malfoys leg, Harry pushed some of his battlemagic to his legs and flipped over Malfoys head landing behind him and removing his head, the flames on his sword dropped and most of the audience were looking sick or shocked or both pansy parkinson was crying and crabbe and goyle looked misserable.

harry sheathed his sword as a bolt of light shot from him and headed out the window

Harry walked over to malfoy and lifted his right sleeve, the dark mark was clearly visible and harry a little colour returned to his face

"Harry go on up to my office please, you too professor tonks, mr weasley, ms granger"

"


	10. mooney and padfoot

Harry, Nym, Ron and Hermione were sitting around Dumbledores office when the man entered.

"Harry, I hope you know just how serious this is, you could be arrested."

"I don't think so: for starters he issued the challenge I accepted as a law if someone of noble stock asks for a duel like that neither are punished for anything to do with it, you should know that, secondly he holds the dark mark, as such he has a bounty on his head, I have a hitwizard license so strictly speaking I will be getting paid for tonights events."

"Very well, but it would seem killing him hasn't effected you much."

"Thats because it hasn't, he picked the fight, which I thought would be to first blood, but no he raised the stakes, I had to kill him or my estate would be taken from me, and I'll be damned if the Malfoy's ever enter the Potter estate, it just won't be happening."

"Very well I suggest you answer Ms. Granger's question then you may leave."

"What was that light?"

"That was the goblins being notified that I own everything in the name Malfoy. I wonder how much I'm worth now? I wasn't exactly poor to begin with."

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to leave I have to notify Mrs. Malfoy she no longer has a son."

"Could you also tell her she has a week to get out of my house."

"I can Harry, goodnight."

-------------

On the way to Gryffindor tower Ron was in funny mood, he said very little yet had a slight smile on his face. While walking up to the fat lady Harry made his peace with Hermione and made sure she knew he's forgiven her. Once Harry and Nym had walked them to the tower they went to Harry's room and were asleep within minutes.

------------

Harry had a lot of work to do today, tonight was full moon, Nym had the afternoon off and Harry had told her he would meet her for lunch in the entrance hall at 12:30.

Once Nym was teaching Harry apperated to the nearest coast and started searching for a few big pieces of flint, once he had found three fist sized pieces he headed back to Gryffindor's work shop. He spent the morning breaking the flint into suitable sizes and the napping it into 3 different sized knife blades and an axe he cast iron handles for the tools. All the big chips he trow into a canvas sack and hung on a peg. he put the axe and hammer (from the workshop) into the slot's he had left on his belt,and headed back out to the forest, using a tracking charm he located and removed some branches from every tree he marked, he found a particularly good tree which he harvested a lot of twigs for his broom from.

At 12:30 Harry went to meet Nym, when he found her she greeted him with a hug and a kiss and then made to go to the great hall, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the main doors. She followed him down to the school gates and he pulled her into another kiss, when she opened her eyes she was in the foyer of a very expensive restaurant.

"When are you going to tell me how you do that, and I'm not dressed for a place like this" she hissed.

He waved his hand and she watched as both there attires were transfigured into more formal clothing.

---------------------

After a meal Harry and Nym headed back to Hogwarts, Harry put there cloths back to how they should be and she followed him down to the dungeons, Harry knew the best potions lab was Snape's, but he would NOT be putting up with that streak of grease, so he chose one on the other side of the dungeons.

Harry set up several potions and asked Nym if she would mind brewing some simple healing potions (headache cure, one to soothe aching bones and one for concussion) while Harry brewed the pinnacle of his plan, the elixir of life.

When Harry pulled a philosophers stone from his pocket Nym had almost wet herself. He scraped some of the stone into the cauldron and set to work.

-------------

Later that afternoon he gathered Nym, McGonagall and Dumbledore into the headmaster's office and explained his plan for the night, Dumbledore was apprehensive and wanted to get Snape to help, Harry flatly refused.

Dumbledore had to persuade Remus to transform in the shrieking shack claiming that he had important business to discuss early in the morning, and using the fact that Harry would be spending the night with him in is animagus form sweetened the deal.

-------------

That night Harry was sitting waiting for the full moon.

"Harry I can feel it coming you better transform."

Harry just stood there waiting.

"Harry, NOW!"

Harry stood and watched as Remus went through his transformation.

"Haaaaarrrrrryyyyy" he growled

When the transformation was complete he shot six stunners from each hand and the werewolf was subdued. The others entered quickly and helped to make Remus as comfortable as possible. When he was laying on a conjured bed: still in wolf form, Harry took out his silver knife and sliced the beasts arm, then taking out some finely ground silver, rubbed it into the wound.

"Are you quite sure you know what your doing Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Bit late if I'm not don't you think?"

They watched for when he shuddered as he took his final breath before Harry quickly threw the elixir of life down his throat and watched as the wolf transformed back into the timid man.

"Lets get him to the hospital wing." Nym said.

Harry looked at is watch.

"Professors can you take Remus, I still have some time and theres something else I need to do before dawn."

"Of corse Harry."

"What about me?" Nym demanded

"Your coming with me." he smiled

She grinned and mock pouted "As if you could get rid of me!"

--------------

20 minutes later Harry and Nym were standing on the dias in front of the veil of "death"

"OK, you need to hold onto this and pull when you feel it tug" he said handing her a rope he had conjured, he grabbed the other end and jumped in. Nym pulled him right back out.

"Hey, whats the big idea?"

"You just jumped into the veil of death, no warning nothing, you can't do that!"

"Sure I can, watch."

He jumped back through.

On the other side of the veil was a large room, there was no sense of gravity and he felt no need to breathe it was a very strange feeling. There was a multitude of items that had been thrown into the veil many thing he assumed were to get rid of evidence as there was several blood stained items. There were a couple of people in the room which had obviously been either stunned or killed before being pushed through, he spent half and hour looking before he found Sirius who had floated to the back corner of the room. he grabbed him and tugged on the rope so that Nym would pull him back out. he moved back toward the exit VERY quickly.

When he fell back onto the dias with Sirius Nym launched herself on him.

"YOU BIG IDIOT WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Relax I'll explain back at the castle," he suddenly grinned "Come on lets wake him up."

"I completely forgot I was so worried about you." she said very quickly.

"I'll let you do the honors."

"ENERVATE!"

Sirius' eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright.

He looked over at the two of them looked at Harry and then to Tonks, clearly not recognizing Harry.

"Tonks what happened? I can't believe I got stunned! What happened to Harry? Where's Bella I'll kill her, who is he?" he said in quick succession

"Come on we'll get you to the castle we'll explain there."


	11. scopae

Once Nym, Sirius and Harry were back at Hogwarts they headed back to the headmaster's office.

"I'm spending far too much time up here for my liking." Harry muttered.

"Aww, poor baby." Nym teased.

"Who _are_ you?" Sirius asked again "and what the bloody hell happened with Harry and Bellatrix?"

Harry stuck his hand out, "Harry Potter, at your service"

"You look nothing like Harry! Where is he? I swear if you've done anything to him I WILL kill you."

"Sirius, you spent two months behind that veil and a lot of things have changed with Harry." Nym explained.

"TWO months, no chance, I was only in there for five minutes."

"Nope two months." Harry corrected

"Tonks is this really Harry?"

"I bloody well hope so." she giggled.

He sent her a funny look but decided to accept that this bloke was Harry.

"So Harry, mind telling me what the bloody hell happened?"

Harry huffed and explained about his training, Malfoy and the minister leaving out the fact that he was dating Nym (seeing it as an opportunity to shock Sirius) and that he had cured Remus (another surprise).

After harry had explained everything to Sirius, who's mouth was hanging open, they waited five minutes until Dumbledore entered. He looked to Sirius and then to Harry.

"I thought you said that had to wait a month?"

"I was finished with Mooney with time to spare, getting Sirius a month early seemed like a good idea."

"That it was. We'll talk about what happened at the next order meeting if Harry agrees to attend but right now it's late. Harry I believe you have a very comfortable sofa that the house elves will happily change into a bed for the night."

"No it's OK I don't want to be a bother."

"It's fine Sirius, no bother at all. Unless you want to go back to Grimmauld Place?"

"NO...I mean no, I'll stay it'll be a good opportunity to catch up.

---------------

Harry, Sirius, and Nym were sitting in the living room of Harry's quarters but within minutes Sirius had nodded off so they went to bed.

The following morning Sirius thought he would give Harry a wake up call, he still didn't have a wand and therefore had to fill a bucket from the sink, he marched into Harry's room and promptly screamed "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" at seeing his godson a cousin cuddled up together.

Groaning, Harry sat up and shook Nym

"Morning" they chorused sleepily

"Explain!"

"Well we're dating, what were you doing with a bucket of water?"

"Waking you up, explain!" he said gesturing them in bed.

"We are dating" he repeated "You were going to put that over me?" he asked

"Yeah, so you finally took my advise Tonks" he asked a lot more calm now that he had gotten his head round the situation.

"YOU KNEW!" Harry screamed "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Yeah I knew Tonks liked you. Whats the big deal she asked me not to tell you, so I didn't?"

"But you didn't know about Ginny?"

"What about her?"

"Nothing" he said feeling a lot better

"Now about this bucket of water..."

Harry waved his hand and the bucket instantly poured over Sirius' head, then he waved his hand again giving him pink greasy hair. Laughing Harry told Sirius to get out so they could get dressed. Sirius however was fuming "I'll leave but I'm warning you now, no-one gets the best of a marauder!"

"what not even a really old one like you?"

With that Sirius launched himself out of the room to start plotting his revenge

--------------

When they got dressed they made there way to the hospital wing to find Remus sitting up in his bed. "HARRY JAMES POTTER IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"And why might that be?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Oh I don't know almost getting yourself bitten by a werewolf, or maybe almost killing me by poisoning me with silver?"

"Nah I knew what I was doing."

"Care to explain?"

"Well...I don't know...maybe I shouldn't if your going to kill me."

"NOW Harry!"

Sirius and Nym watched the Harry tease Remus with open mouths watching the man become angered not even noticing Sirius' presence.

"Well OK, silver poisoning attacks the link to the moon, when you sever this link the wolf within feels this and sensing that it will be locked within forever it simply gives up and dies."

All three were listening with rapt attention along with madam Pomfrey who had walked in half way through the the explanation.

"This wouldn't be so much of a problem, however the wolf's lifeforce is linked directly with the host so the host would die."

Shocked faces all around.

"Now I gave you the elixir of life which prevented you from dying, so strictly speaking your cured, but the wolf is still within you."

"Where does this leave him then?" the school matron asked.

"As an animagus." he smiled "However he must transform at least once a month otherwise the link to the moon _could_ reestablish."

By the end Remus had tears in his eyes.

"Harry I can't thank you enough, I mean how would I begin."

"By getting some rest and catching up with your best friend." he replied pointing out Sirius.

"Sirius, how the..."

"I told you I had stuff to do this full moon and that it would be next, well I had enough time left over so I went and got him."

"Care to explain that Harry?" asked Dumbledore who had just walked in.

Harry huffed again.

"Right I'm going to skim through this real quick I have things to do."

"The veil was created by merlin and Gringot the founder of Gringotts, it was originally designed as a VERY high security vault, obviously all ministry fees are paid once a month so it was set to the full moon. the room is a room of stasis, Merlin and the goblins cast many charms and placed many ruins on the veil, a few people tried to break through the veil and when the minister went to collect money he found them and had them executed, these people left trails, bragging at the fact that they were going to steal from the ministries vault, the would be robbers broke into the veil and on the way through were stunned, when these people were never seen again, the veil became known as the veil of death. The minister encouraged these rumors, eventually the ministry began to use a different vault for cash payments and the veil became used less and less. The veil of death myth continued until unspeakables broke down many of the defenses including the predecessor of the key system the goblins use now, as well as password and stunning feature" Harry finished.

------------

Harry left the hospital wing soon after and was followed by Nym down to the dungeon where he had brewed the elixir of life.

"What you planning on doing with the elixir Harry?"

"Oh, I'll keep a vile for emergency's but the rest I'll dilute 1:20 with water and give to madam Pomfrey, it will act like a strong all around healing potion, I'll keep a couple of viles of that to"

"What about the rest of the healing potions you had me slave over?"

"I'll put the into the potions cabinet in my trunk."

"Want me to help bottle up?"

"Sure."

They spent an hour bottling and sealing viles (all stolen from Snape, Nym had laughed for 20 minutes when she pictured his face when he went to his personal store cupboard).

"What you planning this afternoon Harry?"

He grinned like a six year old when he told her he was starting his broom, she asked if she could watch. Later they were heading down to the forbidden forest to a nice secluded area Harry had found on one of his scouting trip's into the forest, he had brought his trunk with him and set about placing his knives, axes, and hammers he had made out in a dragon hide cloth, Nym curious girl she was kept asking questions about everything.

"Why are most of the blades made from flint?"

"Using a steel or iron can restrict the output of magic, store it and release it at the most inopportune moment."

"Oh OK."

He conjured a pewter casing that was basically a long rectangle and set taps into 10 of the surrounding trees he fed a tube from each tree into his casing and watched it begin to fill slowly with sap, pulled out a 1/2 foot diameter branch of holly that was about six foot long, he sat for an hour, whacking away with his axe until it was the rough diameter he felt comfortble with before he whittled away with his flint knifes until it sat perfectly in his hands. all the time Nym watched him work with fascination.

By the time he had finished whittling down the branch of holly the casing had filled, he lit a fire underneath the case and waited for the sap to boil, he pricked his finger on a thorn from a bush and let 5 drops of blood drop into the sap.

"Why did you add blood?"

"Keys the broom to me."

"So no one else could ride it?"

"Well Voldemort could, he was resurrected with my blood but pretty much yeah."

"Cool."

He placed his new broom handle into the sap/blood mix and told Nym that it had tube left for an hour and offered to go back to the castle. She looked at him with a saucey grin.

"Or we could make a night of it here?"

"Or we could make a night of it here." he repeated he added additional cushioning charms to the blanket Nym had conjured herself hours ago and dropped to his knees.

Nym quickly dove on him ravishing his mouth with her own, slowly, as if by magic clothes began removing themselves from there bodies and before long both were naked. Still kissing deeply Harry ran one had up and down her side while he used the other one to massage her breasts, the hand running her side began making small circles on her back as she pushed Harry onto his back before straddling his waist.

"Harry, I'm ready."

Quick as a flash he rolled them over giving him control.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Harry gulped nervously taking in his surroundings before getting down to his task the only light came from the fire, and the stars, there were small yellow lights Harry assumed was firefly's and then tree's it made a very romantic scene.

Harry began by finding all the sensitive spots he had discovered and making sure they were seen to, nibbling lightly at her earlobe and licking just behind it, sucking lightly at the nape of her neck craving the light moans she was making, taking a nipple and running it through his teeth, before slowly sinking into her, he fumbled a bit before he reached her hymen, he apologized before thrusting past it and holding giving her time for the pain to pass.

He slowly thrust in and out falling out of her twice not quite used to the motion, neither lasted long when Nym contracted around him, Nym's warm, wet flesh contracting against him set him off and the night events were over.

Rolling off and breathing heavily they began to catch there breath, Harry summoned and potion from his trunk and handed it to Nym.

"For any pain."

She smiled at the his thoughtful gesture and drank the potion gratefully. before kissing him and telling him they had better get dressed.

------------

20 minutes later Harry removed the Holly from the basic and began shaping a saddle near the tail end while the wood was still flexible. Once the shape had set he cut the handle down to his preferred length, keeping the off cut to one side, he began hollowing out the very thin hole with a small piece of flint and a stick using it like a drill. Once he was finished he asked Nym for a favor and turned into a phoenix then a hippogriff then a firewolf.

She collected phoenix tears and hippogriff feathers and then Harry sent enchanted fire at them in his firewolf form, Nym had already seen all but his dragon form so she wasn't surprised by the forms but she did coo over them.

The phoenix tears filled the hole that had been drilled and the hippogriff feather was rolled up small enough to fit and suspended in the tears. The offcut was used to make a plug and charms were used to conceal it. the twigs to make up the tail were peeled and and treated in the sap/blood solution.

He began marking runes into the wood using his wand and muttering incantations, again he used concealment charms to hide the runes, all bar a swirly squiggle on the end, then carved in the word _scopae _into the handle, before long he was wrapping treated willow bark around the twigs for the tail, he stretched proud of his days work, he took all of his tools and packed them away before waking Nym up and showing her his creation, taking her by the hand and leading her to bed, tomorrow would be a fun day.


	12. dementor and dragons

sorry this chapter took longer than the rest but my band are going into the studio next week and we are practicing alot

The following weeks passed slowly and quite blandly Harry had been wondering what happened to his pheonixes considering that they should have been back withing a week and it had been 2 month halloween was the following day.

Harry had always hated halloween, the day his parents had died and voldemort usually did something, and it always had sopmething to do with Harry over the weeks Harry had tweaked with the wards and added a few of his own, he had scanned the marauders map and found out how it was made, he also asked Sirius (who was still staying in the castle in his own room now) and Remus (via owl) all about the creation, they were very secretive about it and refused to give up much information.

After a few hour's research he had begun to make his own for it had taken a week and still needed alot of work before he could begin to make improvements.

He had sat at Gryffindor table with ron and hermione this morning after watching to make sure Ginny sat far enough away that he didn't have to look at her.

"So Harry roughing it with the rest of us this morning?" asked seamus

"Sure am"

"Are you still playing seeker Harry?" asked Dean

"Naw, can't not a student"

"WHAT!" Ron screeched "Katie was made captain this morning, she's gonna kill you, her entire team was based around you"

Harry shrugged "Shouldn't base a team around 1 player, i end up in hospital for most of the games anyway"

He heard the whoosh of the post owls and hedwig landed on his shoulder, he took the note and fed her some bacon, she took off after nipping his ear and he opened his note.

_Harry,_

_I was hoping i could uses you element wolves in my 6th year class today, the simurg i had to teach about escaped, i have some unicorns i will be using aswell if you can make it to the class i would really appreciate it._

_Hagrid_

"Looks like you guy's are in for a good magical creatures class"

"Why, he hasn't gone and gotten a manticore or something has he?" Hermione asked with a worried look on his face

"Nah he's gonna be teaching about blaze and breeze"

"What and who?" seamus said

"You'll see"

----------------

second period after Harry had his workout and had a shower he headed down to Hagrids cabin, the class had aready started

Alright 'Arry were gonna do unicorns first so if the boy's could take a step backwards

all the boys except harry and hagrid took a step back, "'Arry you should step back too, they might not come near you, i raised most of them"

Harry shrugged, smiled and stepped back but still closer than most of the boys

Hagrid brought out the unicorn and left them next to the girls, the unicorns let the girls pet them and then the biggest looked directly at Harry snorted something to the rest of the herd and they all crowded around Harry and began speaking to him.

Hello speaker, we have senced you destiny

another stepped up to him

We noticed you stand far away, why is this, we mean no harm

it is know amongst wizards that you prefer women

No, it is simply we do not like your wandmakers, all of who, are men so we avoid men until we know they mean not to pluck us

Harry smiled

However as a speaker you knew we would be drawn to you so why stand away

Just respecting what i believed to be you preference

Wait hear we wish to present you something to help with your grim destiny, we will be back before the end of this class

Harry nodded and watched the herd bolt into the forest, he looked around and saw the class, including hagrid staring open mouthed

"Harry what was that?" asked Hermione "where did you send them"

"i was talking to them and the said they wated to give me something to help with my destiny and they will be back by the end of class"

"Yes, err, well lets move on, Arry if you will"

he raised his hand and shot a flame towards the forest, within minuted there was a flash of flame and blaze the fire wolf was satnding infront, it took a bit longer but she appeared in a flash of water the water as she appeared teh water took her shape and began toset showing the fully formed wolf. a very fat fully formed wolf

breeze, you pregnant

i'm in labour right now, thats what took so long she howled

WHAT, you shouldn't have came, me and hagrid will help you

Thank you

"Hagrid breeze is in labour, can you give me a hand"

"Sure thing Arry"

-----------

an hour later, most of the class had watched in facination the birth of 2 thunderwolves and one that cycled between thunder, fire and ice wolf,

I'm finished Harry breeze barked

you did very well

thank you and your friend for the help

its no problem, get some sleep he smiled

blaze, take care of her

yes Harry

They both disappeared with the cubs

"Well she say's thank you Hagrid, as master of the wolves i get to decide what becomes of the cubs, would you like one of the thunder wolves Hagrid?"

Hagrid grinned "I would love one, what you gonna do with the other two?"

"I'll keep the other thunder wolf and i can think of the perfect metamorphamagus to be on the recieving end of the cycling wolf"

They heard the crunching of leaf litter on teh forest floor and looked up to see the unicorns had returned

We see you have recieved another gift this morning

Yeah he grinned

Well we give you this one a golden foal walked towards Harry

He is called Azzan, he needs to nibble you finger to draw a little blood

Harry allowed is finger to be chewed on and felt a stabbing pain as the blood entered the unicorns mouth

He and the rest of the class watched in disbelief when the golden calf began to glow and change colour to black its muscles became more defined and it back broader, it snout became shorter and its legs longer and thicker

You have been deemed worth to be the first since the elves inhabited this realm to be bonded to a war unicorn, he is still too young to ride however in a few months, he will be very strong and fast his skin is similar to dragon hide and his horn will be near distructable this horn will shed about twice in his life, it is advised that you make good use of them when the time comes Azzan will be able to answer most of you questions, do you know how to ride?

Yes he grinned

very well, my name is Ailbhe you can seek me out when every you need assitance, i would advise keeping Azzan with you as much as possible for about 2 weeks then he may roam the forest with the rest of you familiars

Thank you

"Arry thats a war unicorn, there practically folk law now"

He grinned "He's called Azzan and he's mine, the first since true elves inhabited this realm"

"Wow this is history in the making"

"Errr... Hagrid, my life is history in the making"

---------------

He walked into the great hall for lunch followed by Azzan Dumbledore looked at him and then down to the young war unicorn and his jaw dropped

"Harry is that..."

he nodded

"Well, i'm speechless, that's a first" he said

"Full of surprises i am" he grinned

"Harry i will need to see you up in my office after lunch there is a problem you need to be aware of"

Harry's grin tuned to a frown and he nodded

--------------

Up in dumbledores office Harry sat down and steepled his fingers.

Due to the manner in which you took Fudge out of office there is a chance he can be reinstated plus he can make 1 last request of the wizengamot, you should know that at the end of last year, i made a deal with the minister that i would keep quite about the wrongs dolores umbridge made here, providing he publicly acknowledged that voldmort had returned"

"Ok"

"the good news is that as thge wizengamot know how much of a terrible job he has done preparing the world for voldemort, he has been denied his appeal, however his request has been granted"

"Ohh great im going to st mungos insane ward or azkaban aren't I"

"No, dolors umbridge is to be reinstated as defence teacher on the bases that she was never fired or resigned, she will not be given high inquister position again"

"Her i can deal with, actually i've never driven anyone insane yet it could be fun, what about Nym?"

Dumbledores beard twitched

"I believe you are doing such a good job keeping hogwarts safe that with a team at you disposal you could do an even better job, so Remus, sirius in his animagus form and Adorna Smith along with Nymphadora smith would be a good team to have"

"Adorna Smith?"

"Just adorna actually smith was added to help her blend in she is half vampire"

"Ok, she doesn't need blood does she?"

"She has a rather geneous soloution to that she has a few drops of blood from he first and only victim and she adds blood replenishing potion to it"

"Ok then could'nt all vampires do that?"

"No she is only half so she can use what is known as stale blood others need it to be fresh"

"Right so when does Remus and Adorna get here?"

"You need to take Sirius to grimmould place in the morning so that he can get some of his thing and you cann bring them both back with you then"

-----------------

Harry awoke Halloween morning rather depressed, he had feeling that something terrible was coming, he was right, he strapped his sword and daggers to him self and headed to the great hall, the students were not surprised to see him with his weapons as he wore them whenever he felt the need, infact he had carried them throughout september before he felt safe enough to walk around with out them.

half-way through breakfast he felt a shudder at in his soul, there was only one thing that could make that kind of shudder, dementors

"DEMENTORS" he warned

Immediatly most of the DA produced patronus' much to the shock of the teachers, they watched as hundreds of dementors began flowing through the opening that is left in the ceiling for the owls.

The teachers then summond there's snapes was a basilisk, mcgonagals was a gryffin, flitwicks was a eagal and sprout a badger, dumbledores was a pheonix and tonks was a blue ice dragon, this made harry smile, he pulled his wand out and muttered something and it changed into a staff, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM" _his own blue ice dragon errupted from his wand and began to circle his.

"Everybody make you patronus' circle around the student and staff tables" he commanded

All but his own began to circle the tables and Harrys grin looked sinister, "Ohh dear" he said looking towards the dementors "he must of sent his entire force"

He lept onto his patronus' back and drew his sword, "salamander" he said as the green flames erupted around his sword. together he and his patronus flew right into the center of the group of dementors, he began slicing through them with his sword and took a grim satifaction when he hear the hiss and the smoke of the dementor dying. he continued flying around destroying the dementors until every last one was dead before he landed ending his frenzy.

he noticed sirius had resumed his ordinary form and was standing with his wand drawn (harry had made one for him a couple of days after he broughhim back) near Ron and Hermione. he looked over to see Azzan and smiled when he saw his standing near Nym in a defensive stance. he went right over and petted him to help the young war unicorn relax

After making sure he was ok Nym asked "What the bloody hell was that, you can't ride you patronus and you really can't kill a dementor and seriously why fly into the middle of a bunch of them i know the way the effect you" she panned out quickly, he noticed everyone watching and listning and huffed "Obviousy i can ride my patronus and you can kill dementors by slicing through them with a patronus soaked sword, your patronus turned into me by the way" "

That wasn't you it was your ice dragon" she said with a look that clearly said he was mental,

"ohh right i didn't show you that one"

"Summon your patronus again" she did and harry quickly transformed into an identicle dragon only in shades of blue rather than silver he used his claws to point out a lighting bolt shaped scar on the patronus' ankle and the same one on his own before tranforming back.

"See" he said to a wide eyed Nym, actually the entire hall was wide eyed

"Well i have things to do bye" he said kissing Nym on the cheek and grabbing sirius in his dog form, no body had noticed that Siruis black had been present through the fiasco, grabbing him he moved him through slitherins transport sytem to the frontg door and then walke down the path to gates where he he grabbed sirius and flamed him to grimmould place


	13. a day out

"Wotcher, Sirius" screamed the portrait that was formally Sirius' mother, Sirius fell over before bursting out in laughter. "When?" he laughed, "How?"

"During the summer, your mum was a terrible person so I put a nicer one up." Harry said smiling brightly.

Sirius and Harry made there way through to the kitchen to wait the arrival of Remus and Adorna.

"Harry, are you and Tonks OK? Don't take this the wrong way but she's 7 year older than you."

"Well Sirius not that it has any of your business, but in reality I'm 243 year older than her plus there the little fact that I'm immortal, she's my soul mate so therefore she's immortal, and if you keep going on about it I swear I'll give you a black eye that no amount of bruise remover will get rid of."

"Calm down I was only asking." Sirius said putting his hands up in resignation.

"You should get your stuff, I want to get back as quickly as possible."

Sirius left to collect his things and a whoosh was heard as Remus came out of the fireplace tidily .

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Mooney, how you been?"

"Much better thanks, and I have a job again so I'm feeling pretty happy."

"Good."

"I heard you had plans for Umbridge anything a marauder can help with? She's caused so much trouble for werewolves."

"Oh you know, becoming a student again for a start," he said with a malicious grin "Then when she makes us read theory I'm going to be at the back of the class doing practical, when she gives me detention which she will, lets just say she will be the one being punished and when ever she she irritates me I'm going to test some new charms I've been working on."

"Sounds fun, but are you sure you want to be student again? You have a lot of free time and like you said you can upstage all the teachers in every subject."

"Well as safety officer, I spent over 3/4 of the time doing personal stuff and the rest wandering the halls bored, pretty much what you will be doing, as a student I can cause a lot of trouble" he said with a smirk.

"Do you know about Adorna?" he asked Remus

"All I know is she is a half vampire that has a way of getting blood without killing anyone. She never attended Hogwarts and was taught magic by her mother who was a mortal."

"Hey Mooney when did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

In a flash of dark clouds a tall, slender, dark haired brown eyed woman appeared in the room,

"You must be Adorna?" asked harry

"Yes," she said simply "When do we leave?"

"Now, can you do that flashy, dark cloudy thing within Hogwarts?" asked Sirius

"No, it's part of the original defenses the founders installed because of the war they had with the vampires." Answered Harry.

"How are we getting there?"

"Portkey, did Professor Dumbledore give it to one of you two?" Remus asked Harry and Sirius

"Not me, Harry?"

"Nope, aww well" he shrugged _"portus"_ pointing at mug that was sitting on the bench

"Grab on."

"Since when can you make portkeys?" Sirius demanded

"What part of 'training, 250 years, founders, merlin' don't you get?"

"Erm, all of it to be honest."

Harry felt the familiar tug and they disappeared from Grimmauld Place

----------------------------

The next few weeks passed with very little happening the second week in December brought an interesting letter for Harry though. Sitting at dinner in at the staff table when an unfamiliar screech owl flew directly to Harry.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_During one of your quidditch matches last year we had one of our scouts sitting in the stands, we would have been in touch earlier but we checked your record and you had a life time ban, we did appeal this on the advise of our scout who witnessed the event, we were however unsuccessful, we recently tried one last time to have this ban removed and we were successful, therefore I would like to invite you to our tryouts, they will be held at our main pitch in London on the 25th of January, please let us know if you will be in attendance._

_Scott Green _

_'England National quiddich squad manager'_

Harry sat staring blankly at the parchment for five full minutes before passing it silently to a curious Nym, she read it through and her eyes went wide, she made an odd squealing sound and through her arms around his neck kissing him full on the lips. The letter was passed up and down the staff table many congratulations coming towards Harry, including a surprising one from Snape although not without a sneer. once the teachers were finished Harry charmed the parchment into the shape of a dragon watched with fascination of some of the students and most of the staff, he charmed it to fly directly towards Ron and Hermione, what was impressive was when the dragon flew passed Ginny it shot fire in her direction causing her to jump out of the way.

After a few minutes Hermione squealed and threw the parchment at Ron and launched toward the staff table to give Harry a hug, After reminding her that oxygen was essential she released and looked toward the Gryffindors to see half the table looking curiously up at Harry, when he saw Ron was the infamous Weasley red

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GET ABSOLUTLY EVERYTHING, TRAINED BY THE FOUNDERS AND MERLIN, HOW MANY PEOPLE GET TRAINED BY MERLIN THESE DAYS, NONE BUT YOU JUST HAD TO BE SPECIAL, TRY OUTS FOR ENGLAND! COME ON YOUR 15 THAT WOULD MAKE YOU THE YOUNGEST EVER, AGAIN, AND THEN ON TOP OF THAT YOUR RICH AND FAMOUS AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU COULD SLEEP WITH ANY GIRL IN THIS PLACE BUT NO, YOU PICK THE METAMORPHAMAGUS THAT CAN BE ANY GIRL, ANYONE YOU WANT YOU CAN HAVE BECAUSE OF HER, THEN THERES ME IM A POOR, GINGER, LANKY SIDEKICK TO THE BOY WHO LIVED AND HAVE BEEN ON MOST OF YOU LITTLE ENDEAVORS AROUND THE SCHOOL, YET STILL GET NO RECOGNITION FOR IT."

"IT'S NOT FAIR"

"Oh really Ron, you know whats not fair the fact that i had my family ripped from me at age one, then forced to live with the Dursley's for 10 year thinking im just a freak, living under the stairs. Then when i come to Hogwarts I find out im famous for my parents being murdered, of course I love being famous for that, as for the training how many people in this hall have faced Voldemort five times and lived? None, Dumbledores has only faced him three times and one of those was before he went through power boosting rituals, so I'm sorry if Merlin thought that the savior of the world needed a little extra training but you know lets say I lose, you all get the joy of be a servant to the most evil being ever to grace this planet, well, that or being dead, and as for the comments about Nym, I already told you not to speak of her as a sex object didn't I? So, night night Ron, see you in to weeks mate." with that he raised two fingers to Ron's temple and Ron collapsed into Harry arms.

"Harry, what did you do to him?!" exclaimed Dumbledore

"He's reliving my life, well excluding a few privet moments I'd rather he didn't, he'll be like that for two weeksish"

"You can explain to Molly then." he said cheerfully

He turned to Nym you was staring at him with admiration on her face and offered her his arm. the turned to leave when he noticed the whole student body staring at him with open mouths, he shrugged his shoulders and left for his room.

------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was given his own Room in the castle since he basically living there now, of course after Sirius repeatedly trying and failing to prank Harry, revenge was needed, that night when the castle was quite he used Slytherin's teleporting system **(from now on will be refered to as teleporting) **to get into Sirius' bedroom and placed the portrait of Mrs Black above his bed with a permanent sticking charm, ensuring that the curtains would disappear at 8 o'clock in the morning, before returning to his room and curling up next Nym and going to sleep.


	14. rant not part of the story

**this is just me having a rant, this will have no effect on the story**

i have a review that says this, "_don't you think its going a little fast, plus you seriously need a beta, I_

_hope you start putting more effort into your story"_

here's my answer since there's no reply link on this one:

no i don't think its going to fast i hate stories that whine on and on about useless details that i really dont care about, and remember this is the first time i've written anything, i have a beta and i really want to know why people are so fussy over grammer, i mean really there is one storie on this website somewhere (i've read it) written completey in txt talk, there are a few that have alot off l33t speak in them, there is also the fact i **not a writer** i do not get paid to write stories so i will no go over it 5/6 times to make sure i have all my commers in the right places. now about this "more effort" thing let me break my life down for you hmm 8:45 every morning i head out to college i get back in the house at 3:30, 5 days a week, now along with homework i have my band, that takes alot of time, plus i'm learning my third instrument now aswell as learning to drive, i'm also starting a solo music project where i plan to play all the drums guitar keyboard and vocals on my own, ambitious? yes, fun? yes, hard work? hell yeah. so thats college and music, i play rugby 3 times a week and football once, ontop of this i enjoy my photography so i make time for that, and no not just taking picture i procees my own films to and when i go on a big shoot i cant shoot up to 5 films that can take an entire weekend to print, i also skate and mountain bike, but thats not all i actually do have a social life and a girlfriend as well as pets and other things i need to take care of, so tell me when i have the time to "put more effort" into my story, i really don't mind a bad review they help you know where your going wrong, this review was pointless and gave me no feedback at all, i've also had a few pm's telling me im "rude" for not answering my reviews, in all honesty i do not answer every review, infact i answer very few, i am not going to answer a review that simply says "great chapter, update soon", i will answer a review that gives an opinion that i diagree about or feel i'd like to discuss, i will answer a review that asks me a question and i will answer a review that finds a mistake in my story.

now i've also had one message that said something about nym already using magic in the park, yeah she conjured a blacket, that could be done discreetly, making harry glow however could not, i appologise for not answering that one but i though a few people might want an answer to that so i put it here


	15. hogwarts express

AN: I know its been ages and I'm sorry, actually I'm not I've been busy, I've rewritten the first chapter and made improvement and pretty much doubled the length. I'll be swapping them over with in the next couple of weeks when I've done the rest of the chapters. Shadow warrior will also be updated soon. Thanks for the reviews it's funny really that haven't updated in so long and yet the reviews keep coming. Im not really sure where I was going with this story anymore, I had the whole thing planned out but I've lost the file. Don't worry I'll work it out J Enjoy.

The Christmas holidays began tomorrow. The months before were boring and very typical of Hogwarts, Harry had begun teaching Nym some of the magic he had learned with the founders. He had tried teaching her some of Merlin's magic but she didn't have the raw power needed to pull it off. Although the founders were clever they were basically slightly above average power levels but very clever with a specialty, (Gryffindor with swords, Hufflepuff with animals, Ravenclaw with mind, Slytherin with potions and parstle magic)

Harry's power far surpassed each of the founders and he was probably on par with Merlin if not a bit more powerful but less experienced with his power.

"O.K. I want you to fire a stunner at me and I'll show you a very powerful shield"

"Auror stunner or a regular stunner?"

"Regular will do"

"stupefy" a blast of red light went hurtling at Harry who waved his hand and Nym watched as a ice blue shield materialised her eye's widened as the shield turned the same colour as the stunner and pulsed towards her knocking her unconscious

Harry enervated her and began teaching her the wand movements.

---------

Since waking up Ron could be spotted wandering the castle on his own, He had tried to talk to Harry a few times but was stunned and woke up later in his bed before he could even get a word out. Living through the beatings Harry had taken as a child and felt the loneliness of a little boy with nothing and no-one in the world had been a real eye opener for Ron and what was worse was that Hermione wouldn't talk to him either, she spent most of her time in the library or with Harry and Tonks.

--------

Ginny was a mess she couldn't understand why Harry didn't love her. Every girl whose been rescued gets her knight in shining armour why couldn't Harry see that as her hero he had a duty to fall in love with and marry her?

---------

The last day of term and Nym had asked Harry to help out in her defence class as it was the last one she would teach before old toad face came back and she wanted something special.

The class of 5th year students were led out into the school playing fields were the were met with and assault course, not your typical assault course with thing to jump over and crawl through but a magical assault course, designed to drain you to your reserve magic and the a little bit further.

Harry had spent the entire morning setting up this assault course and he was quite proud of it, actually he doubted anyone would get to the end of it, one by one the students ran though the course having to knock out golems and dummies dodge spell fire and work out how to break some very basic wards at the end they had to duel a dummy that was highly restricted and controlled by Harry, only 2 students made it through to the duel and only one came close to beating the dummy, he was awarded with 50 house points, a huge bar of honey dukes chocolate and a trip to the hospital wing for some restorative potion and rest

----------

Harry and Nym had planned to spend Christmas with Sirius and Remus in Grimmould place, Nym spent most of the night looking for misplaced items to pack into her trunk, as clumsy as she was it took twice as long as it should have and Harry felt no reason to tell her she could just summon all of her belongs but watching her trip over herself and grumble about it.

"you could help rather than just sit there and laugh" she moaned after an hour

"why I packed my stuff in two seconds, im just waiting for you to catch on" he said with a cheeky smile

"what's that supposed to mean"

"are you a witch or not?"

"yes but that makes…. Ohhhh"

He laughed again and got a sock in the face for his trouble

----------

Walking toward Hogsmead station Harry and Nym were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Harry I was wondering if I might have a minute of your time please"

"Sure"

"Alone"

"No, you can tell Nym as well"

"Its fine Harry I'll go get us a good compartment"

"I have received information on a planned attack on the Hogwarts express as the students return home for Christmas"

"And you want me to make sure no one gets hurt?"

"Actually I am going to be riding along this time to make sure any attempt to attack is thwarted I was hoping you would assist"

"sure, how many?"

"I was informed it would be up to 12"

"Will the be any other staff or order on the train?"

"yes but they have been instructed to take up strategic points on the train and defend, Nymphadora has been asked the same…."

"she never mentioned anything?" he cut the headmaster off

"Ahh yes I asked her not to before I had this conversation with you, as this is the first time I will have asked for your active help I did not know how you would take it"

"fair enough, which staff is on board?"

"Remus, Sirius, Adorna, Minerva and Philius will take a carriage each and you and I will actively engage the death eaters"

"Oh so that's where Sirius disappeared to, ok, send your patronus when they arrive, I'll be ready"

Harry walked towards the station intent on finding Nym and preparing for battle

----------

Harry arrived in the compartment gave Nym a quick kiss and told to careful, she smiled slightly and rolled her eyes

Harry began pulling his trunk to pieces and pulling this out and leaving them on the seat ready to be put on. He pulled a set of feminine looking dragon hide armour out and handed into Nym.

"when did you get that?"

"ohh it was part of your practical Christmas present"

"my 'practical' present?"

"well I have other things for you but I wanted you protected too"

she pulled him into a tight hug

"you don't have to worry about my safety I'll be fine"

"no amount of protection or training makes you invincible I just want to make sure you have the best protection I can find and this is it"

"Thank you"

Harry turn and began taking his clothes off changing into a pair of baggy jeans and tight fitting t-shirt, just as he finished pulling on the jeans the compartment door slid open and revealed Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Lavender who had been hang around Ron a lot lately each with various looks of shock on there face.

Ron just stood there no bothered in the least, Hermione turned bright red at seeing Harry with no shirt and quickly apologised and spun round so she couldn't see him any more Ginny was giving Harry a lust filled look and Lavender was just staring with her mouth open.

"Can I help you?"

"no we'll comeback" Hermione squeaked as she took off down the corridor

The rest of them still stood

"Look Harry I really want to apologise and I know you aren't going to take it so I thought I would apologise to Tonks, if you still don't want to talk to me fair enough but I really am sorry"

"Tonks I don't know why I get these jealous feelings of Harry and I really don't know why it flares my anger like that because Harry really has had a crappy life and by comparison mine has been brilliant, anyway even when I get angry there is absolutely no reason I should be taking it out on you. Normally, you know when I'm not being a jealous arse I don't think of you like that, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it Ron, I accept your apology"

"Thank you"

Ron turned to leave when Harry put his hand on his shoulder, "you can stay"

Ron smiled and took a seat and lavender announced that she would go and see Pavarti to give Harry and Ron some time before she took off down the corridor, Ginny began to say something when Harry cut her off,

"Don't want to hear it"

With a huff she stormed off away, Harry had just got his shirt on when Hermione came back and sat next to Ron, Harry put his armour on next and began strapping weapons on.

"Harry whats going on why are you getting ready for battle?" Hermione asked

"Death eaters have planned an attack"

"We can help" Hermione and Ron both said instantly

"No, there are people on the train to deal with it you will stay here where its safe"

"We never have before" Hermione said defiantly

"But you will this time"

"You can't make us" she replied

"Would you bet your life on that? Don't make me do it but if I have to I will stun you"

"Fine, who's protecting the students?"

"Remus, Nym, Sirius, Adorna, professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick will all guard a carriage each, Dumbledore and myself will be actively engaging them"

"Harry you can't.."

"yes I can and I will, this is what I was trained for and this is what I will do"

he said before strapping a potion belt on, the potion belt held five vials on each side, whilst still attached to the belt the vials had an unbreakable charm on them but the second the were unclipped the charm broke. One side of the belt held 1 of his watered down elixir of life 2 blood replenishing potions and 2 energy restorers, the other side held 1 potion that conjured a cloud of smoke, 1 filled to the brim with basilisk venom 2 exploding potions and a flash bang potion.

The belt its self was a port key back to Hogwarts and held the sheath for his sword and dagger, the armour vest he put on had pockets for throwing knives that he quickly filled, with each item he added he looked more and more lethal. He finished off his armoury with his wand which fit into the holster on his wrist.

"Bloody hell Harry, you planning a slaughter?" Ron asked

"yes" was the simple reply

-------

Its wasn't until a mile before they arrived at the station that Dumbledore's phoenix patronus came streaking into the compartment opening its beak Dumbledore's voice sounded

"15 death eaters at front of train" then the patronus vanished

"Its go time"

--------

Harry took off out of the back compartment they were seated in and locked each door as he made his way to the front of the train, he met the security in the first carriage and listened while Dumbledore gave orders.

"All of you in the front carriage and make sure one makes it to the students, Harry and I will deal with the most of them before they get through"

"That's stupid" Harry butted in, he watched McGonagall's lips thin as he contradicted the headmaster.

"Your thoughts then Harry?"

"They need to be spread across the train, the need to make sure the students don't get out of the compartments and make sure the death eaters don't try to flank us"

"Very well"

The others departed and Harry and Dumbledore put there heads together to plan the assault

-------------------

The others departed and the train slowed to a halt as the death eaters approached the train, black robes with there hoods raised and porcelain white masks on look every bit terrifying.

The death eaters facing the Hogwarts express just watching almost evaluating it.

"Ready Harry?"

"On three"

"one……"

"Two……" replied Dumbledore

"THREE" they both chorused as they blew of a door at either side of the scarlet engine and launched themselves out in a hail of hexes and curses

The death eaters began hurling bludgeoning, cutting and killing curses there way Dumbledore throwing up shield after shield, while Harry simple dodged every cure while throwing his own back.

Just after a killing curse flew over Harry's head he began to get mad and threw his flash bang into the middle of the death eaters

A blinding white light and deafening bang caused most of the death eaters to dive to the floor not understanding the concept. Harry began throw his own cutting curses back catching one in the shoulder and taking his arm off.

The screams from the injured death eater where blood curdling but he would find no sympathy from Harry, Dumbledore or his comrades.

Harry continued his assault as the death eaters began to stand back up.

"Come on Potter is that the best you have boy" the remark came from a familiar silky voice, a voice belonging to Lucius Malfoy

"Ohh look, Its daddy Malfoy, here to join your son?"

"You will pay for my boy potter"

"I don't think so" he said as he blasted off a vicious string of curses, the string was florescent greenish-purple colour with a hint of yellow, this was a string of Harry's own design designed to kill Voldemort, he was happy however to allow other death eaters to be guinea pigs

The string was based on a military heat seeking missile, though not confined by technology Harry could make it seek what ever he wanted, only problem he could find with his string was that he had to be pretty close for it to work but considering how complex the magic involve was.

The seeking part of the string was a blast of almost pure magic which took on the signature of the closest source of magic, meaning it had to be cast into another spell in order to pick up the targets magical signature. Following the pure magic was a shields breaking curse, not many people could cast a shields breaker (hence why there are so few curse breakers) and the one Harry attached to his spell string was developed by the roman mages and was the main reason behind the success of the roman empire. Closely followed by a Gaelic killing curse (much like the regular killing curse in the sense that it killed the target except instead of no signs of injury from the avada, the Gaelic killing curse explodes the heart).

Malfoy took the hit in the chest, grasping his wand he hit the floor as the light of his eyes faded.

-------------------

It didn't take long for Harry and Dumbledoor to finish off what was left of the death eaters stunning the few who weren't dead and leaving them in the drivers carriage with adorna and Sirius to watch over them.

Harry and Nym went to find the carriage with Ron and Hermione Harry quickly took all hof his armour and weapons away and spent the rest of the journey chatting with his best friends


End file.
